


Brave

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс страдает от неизлечимого заболевания. Долгое время он борется с болезнью лишь благодаря своему увлечению музыкальной группой "Зимний солдат" и ее вокалистом Баки Барнсом. Один отчаянный твит помогает ему сбизиться со своим кумиром.<br/>Использованы тексты следующих песен<br/>Josh Groban: "You raise me up", "Brave", "Believe", "You are loved", "In her eyes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

__

«@buckybarnes завтра последняя химиотерапия, пожелай мне удачи».

Стив отбросил от себя смартфон. Старый, с разбитым экраном — только он и помогал Стиву держаться. Он с ненавистью посмотрел на свои худые руки. Могут ли кости проступать под кожей еще сильнее? Красная капля разбилась о его запястье. Стив зажал нос, рефлекторно открывая ящик прикроватной тумбочки. Он скрутил ватный тампон, смочил его перекисью и воткнул в кровоточащую ноздрю. Кашель душил его словно назло, но Стив держался. Это последняя его химиотерапия, после чего страховка кончается. Нет денег — нет страховки, нет страховки — нет лечения. Стив в ярости схватил свой смартфон. Нужно отвлечься. Нельзя думать. Нельзя сдаваться.

Музыки в его смартфоне было совсем немного. Это все, на что ему хватило денег, когда они с матерью узнали о его болезни. С тех пор они прослушаны, должно быть, тысячу раз. Удивительное совпадение, думал Стив, находя нужную песню. Он мог скачать любую, но выбрал эту. И теперь она заставляла его чувствовать себя чуть легче.

__

«В минуты падений, душевной усталости,  
Когда от невзгод щемит сердце,  
Я останавливаюсь и жду, затаив дыхание,  
Когда ты придешь и просто немного побудешь рядом.»

Баки Барнс. Стив не знал его имени до того момента, пока не скачал случайно эту песню, пока не послушал ее. Песню, от которой рвет сердце, которая словно украдена из головы Стива. Его наушники давно сломаны и перекручены изолентой, но даже их хриплые динамики передают всю глубину его голоса. Этот голос живет со Стивом весь последний год. Сейчас он знает, что это — лишь одна из двух лиричных песен «Зимнего солдата». Всего две песни, которые дают ему силы существовать. Разве это много? Нет. Но Стив слушает их снова и снова. Когда его тошнит, когда он не может спать, когда его бьет озноб или душит кашель, он продолжает слушать этот голос. Барнс. От его голоса Стиву легче. Из-за его голоса Стив может найти силы протянуть еще один день. Так тяжело.

__

«Ты даешь мне силы подняться,  
Так, что мне по силам горы и шторм.  
Я становлюсь сильнее,  
Как в детстве на твоих плечах,  
Ты даешь мне силы подняться, подняться выше себя.»

Глаза горели от слез. У Стива не было ничего, кроме этой песни, и, честно говоря, эта песня — все, что Стив хотел бы сказать Барнсу. Он спел бы ее ему, если бы мог, потому что каждое чертово слово — это его признание. Только песни Барнса делают Стива живым. Завтра все решится. Одна химия, один анализ крови — и все. Жить или умереть. Внутри все сжималось, и Стива тошнило, но не от пагубного влияния предыдущей химии, нет, но от безнадежности. Год он наблюдался. Год все было стабильно. Мать умерла. И числа его лейкоцитов взлетели до небес. Один анализ крови, и шансы дожить до двадцати становятся мизерными. Двадцать лет. Для многих это обычная цифра. Для Стива это цель чертовой жизни. Трудно сказать, почему ему так важно дожить до двадцати, словно это круглое число уже будет достижением его жизни. Еще полгода, но, скорее всего, он умрет от внутреннего кровотечения. Тромбоцитов слишком мало, а переливания — невероятно дорогие. Сейчас у него был запас где-то в тридцать на десять в девятой до опасной грани, около сорока — до смертельной. Фактически, Стив не боялся этого.

Практически он просто хотел жить.

Он взял на колени старый ноутбук. Огромный, неподъемный, оставшийся от отца, — Стив старался обходиться с ним так бережно, как только мог. Он подключился к вай-фаю соседа. Отвратительно знать, что незнакомый человек позволяет тебе тратить его трафик и деньги просто потому, что жалеет тебя. Стив вырвал наушники из ушей. Сегодня от этого только хуже. Он открыл канал на ютубе. Любимое видео, любимая песня. Такие ставшие родными и такие незнакомые ему светлые глаза. Стив лег на кровать, беря ноутбук на живот. Как много раз он терялся в интернете, представляя себя простым фанатом. Это, казалось бы, бессмысленное занятие вроде коллекции фотографий, коллекции видео, твиттер и инстаграм, фейсбук — это помогало Стиву забываться. Он и сейчас хотел не думать о завтрашнем дне, а потому так отчаянно искал то видео, что каждый раз заставляло его сердце замирать.

Правда в том, что его твит — это верх его отчаяния. Писать Барнсу — жалко, стыдно, безнадежно. Но если есть хоть шанс, что Барнс узнает о его, Стива Роджерса, существовании, будет не так обидно умирать.

Кого он обманывает, все это не имеет никакого значения. Он смотрел на запись со старого концерта. Барнс. Все в нем идеально. Даже его рука. Сколько раз Стив слушал его интервью о том, как тяжело далось Барнсу то время, когда он по глупости потерял руку. Он говорил о том, что должен был быть благодарен за то, что выжил, но признавался, что отсутствие руки делало его монстром в глазах остальных. Смотря в камеру, он просто и открыто говорил о том, как не хотел жить. Стив верил ему, верил до последнего слова. От слова монстр он каждый раз приходил в глухую ярость: это так глупо. Так жестоко. Но затем Барнс всегда говорил о том, что музыка спасла его. Что рука, подаренная ему корпорацией Старка, сделала его звездой, с чем он категорически не согласен.  
Каждый раз, когда он признается, что поет, потому что хочет помочь таким же, как и он — изгоям, дефектным, больным, уродам, мысленно расшифровывает за него Стив, — Стиву хочется кричать. Пролезть через чертов экран. Ты помогаешь, очень. Я живу тобой. Именно это Стив шептал экрану почти каждый вечер. Год я живу только тобой. Меня скоро не будет, а ты останешься. Будь таким как можно дольше, Баки Барнс.

Страх смерти больше нельзя преодолеть. Стив снова взял в руки телефон. Какая разница, чего ему стыдиться, все его твиты просто утонут в пространстве интернета. Ему приходит, наверное, миллион твитов в секунду, Барнс все равно о нем не узнает. Но Стив обязан, просто обязан был сказать ему спасибо. Так глупо, так пафосно, но внутри него эта благодарность выглядела чистой и искренней. Он писал твит за твитом, и с каждым нажатием кнопки «отправить» ему становилось легче. 140 символов, чтобы рассказать о том, как он жил этот год. Жил лишь благодаря Барнсу. Незнакомому человеку, чей образ, чей голос живет в самом сердце Стива.  
Он снова выбросил смартфон подальше от себя. Нужно просто лечь спать, но сон не придет. Таблетки. Сигнал смартфона сообщил, что пора принимать таблетки. Это последние пачки. Больше у Стива денег нет. Он посмотрел на них и сбросил на пол, ненавидя себя. Ненавидя таблетки. Ненавидя чертову болезнь. Он с трудом встал на ноги, подходя к зеркалу. Зачем тебе выживать, Стив Роджерс? Это тело слабое и никогда не позволит тебе восстановиться, чтобы работать. Да, может быть, случится чудо и болезнь отступит, но что тогда? Где он возьмет денег, чтобы просто поесть? Он смотрел на себя в зеркало, и отражение причиняло ему боль. У него нет волос. Нет веса. Нет сил. Бледная кожа сухая и просвечивает. Вот кто настоящий монстр. Круги под глазами чернее, чем волосы Барнса.  
Тебе не за что бороться, Стив Роджерс, сообщил он себе и усмехнулся. Губы никогда не заживали. Из десен часто шла кровь. Вряд ли такие красавчики подвержены чуду. Это конец, шептал Стив сам себе.

И это не так пугало его, как прежде.

***

Джеймс проснулся от сигнала смартфона. Он потер глаза и посмотрел на часы. Три часа ночи. Смартфон продолжал противно пиликать. Джеймс зевнул. Вроде не звонок, какие-то уведомления. Странно, обычно они отключены. Он вспомнил, как вчера племянник гитариста игрался с его телефоном. Наверное, снова включил. Джеймс зевнул еще раз. Хорошо бы поспать. Он просидел здесь до часу ночи, доводя до совершенства текст новой песни. Для альбома требовался очередной громкий и шумный рок, но не шло. Не хватало энергии, драйва. Взрыва. Музыка не шла, слова не шли. Точнее, шли, но слишком… лиричные. Последняя песня альбома не должна настолько выбиваться.

Он потер ладонями лицо. Болела спина, болела рука. Ему стоило бы показаться Старку — в последнее время плохо слушался мизинец. Края культи снова воспалились, и это тоже была очередная проблема, потому что бросать тренировки Джеймс абсолютно не хотел.

— Я думала, одна такая засиделась тут.

Джеймс махнул Наташе, не глядя на нее.

— Почему ты не хочешь со мной сниматься? — слегка обиженно спросила она, подходя к огромному пульту, за которым так сладко уснул Джеймс. Джеймс посмотрел на нее в бессильной усталости. Она вздохнула.

— Ладно, ладно, Бартон тоже сойдет, — тихо согласилась она. — Баки, у тебя столько поклонников, тебе пишут кучи твитов, да они умрут за видео с тобой. Оно стало бы хитом за пару секунд, почему нет?

— Наташа, — только и ответил Джеймс. Она пожала плечами. — Мальчишка вчера включил мне чертовы оповещения, — пробормотал он, снимая блокировку.

— Звуковая атака? — с сочувствием спросила Наташа. Баки не ответил. Он смотрел в экран. Его здоровая рука переложила смартфон в другую руку и схватилась за ручку. Он смотрел в экран и писал, писал, писал с огромной скоростью, не отрываясь. Наташа тихо подошла к его креслу, заглядывая через плечо. Она закуталась в халат, ожидая, пока Баки закончит. Ее ночные съемки к его предыдущей песне были в самом разгаре, и ей хотелось сделать перерыв. Но когда Баки был в подобном состоянии, его нельзя было трогать. Оставалось только ждать. Она посмотрела на экран — какие-то твиты.

__

«@buckybarnes ты — моя причина быть храбрым».

Наташа подняла одну бровь. Какой-то очередной поклонник, Стив Роджерс, на аватарке что-то малоразличимое. Что Баки нашел в этом? Наташа присела на подлокотник кресла. Кто знает, Баки явно не из этого мира, чего гадать. Если он выдаст очередную потрясающую песню просто из-за одного твита, Наташа сильно не удивится. Вообще не удивится. Его почерк был крупным, размашистым. Он смотрел на телефон и на бумагу и словно не видел их. Наташа посмотрела на часы. Никакого кофе. Наверное, Баки тоже ничего не ел и не пил весь день, это его обычное состояние. Он не разрешает ей заботиться о себе, и Наташу это всегда обижало. И сейчас тоже. Прошло время ее симпатии к нему, но почему ей нельзя просто присматривать за ним? Если бы он хоть кому-нибудь позволил это делать.

— Я пойду, — тихо произнесла она. Снова съемки, снова Бартон. Никакого желания возвращаться туда у нее не было. По ее мнению, клип просто поганил песню Баки. Но на клипы Джеймсу всегда было плевать. А жаль.

— Наташа, как здесь найти человека? — вдруг спросил он хрипло.

— Где, в твиттере? Не знаю, написать ему? — предложила Наташа с осторожностью.

— Я написал, — напряженно ответил он.

Наташа взяла из его руки телефон.

__

«@steverodgers если хочешь, я пойду с тобой».

— Мне кажется, он просто попросил удачи, — смущенно произнесла она, неуверенно смотря на Баки. — Не думаю, что ему нужна компания для пребывания в больнице.

— Если бы у тебя была возможность помочь кому-то просто жить, ты бы не воспользовалась ею? — спросил он мрачно. Листок остался без его внимания. — Просто помоги мне его найти.

— Можно написать пост во всех соцсетях, но мы даже не знаем, в каком он городе, — возразила Наташа, все еще держа его телефон в руках. На ее взгляд, Баки часто вел себя странно, но сейчас это выходило за рамки ее понимания. Его глаза горели каким-то странным безумным огнем.

— Это имеет значение? — Он поднял бровь.

— Баки, парень, скорее всего, скоро умрет. Не привязывайся так к… — Она не договорила.

— Ты знаешь, что такое не хотеть жить, Наташа? Когда ты никому не нужен и вряд ли исправишь это, если вдруг выживешь? — Он сжал ее плечи. Наташе было больно, но она промолчала.

— У тебя все было не так, Баки, — тихо произнесла она.

— Откуда тебе знать, если тебя там не было? — еще тише спросил он. — Я ничего не понимаю во всей этой фигне, просто найди мне его и все.

— Но это может быть врачебной тайной, и просить людей нарушать закон… — Наташа не договорила. — Хорошо, посмотрим, что получится. Но одного я тебя никуда не отпущу. Мало ли там какие фанаты бывают, — проворчала она.

— Твоя любовь к людям поражает, — смягчился Баки, и Наташе стало легче. Может быть, к утру он забудет этот бред. Умирающий парень — это уже ни в какие ворота. Баки всегда болезненно реагировал на вопросы о своем прошлом и мало когда говорил честно, раз или два, даже с ней, а она была с ним с самого начала, еще когда не состояла в агентстве. С другой стороны, это же Баки. Он имеет право на свои странности.

— Это называется рациональность, — несколько обиженно ответила Наташа. — Ты вот не подумал, что это какой-нибудь вымог… Ладно, все, молчу, пойдем просто выпьем кофе, и я напишу эти посты. Только не смотри на меня так.

***

Стив посмотрел на разбитый телефон. В спешке утренней суматохи он скинул его с кровати, и телефон разбился, не выдержав последнего падения. Стиву показалось это очень символичным — похожая участь ждет и его в ближайшие месяцы. У организма есть своя точка невозврата. И он был близок к ней, как никогда. Он посмотрел на комнату как в последний раз. Так глупо было тратить последний год жизни на фанатство, и теперь так грустно смотреть на его комнату. Он посмотрел на огромный плакат человека, который давал ему силы существовать, но Барнсу ведь плевать на такого, как Стив. Это человек иного мира, иных возможностей, и даже если Стиву и кажется, будто бы он знает все, то это совсем не так. Он может знать только то, что ему хотят показать. Может, Барнс пьет. Колется. Они же все так делают. Вероятно, спит каждую ночь с новой девушкой. Его образ, конечно, иной, но обманывать себя Стиву больше не хочется.

Прошлым вечером в нем что-то сломалось.

И теперь он выходил из квартиры другим человеком. Почти призраком себя. Ему стоило достойно принять поражение и просто тихо умереть, никого не беспокоя. Забавно, но ему было особо нечего вспомнить из своего детства и юношества. Он ведь о чем-то мечтал, во что-то верил. Сейчас это казалось бесполезными вещами. Сейчас Стиву хотелось только покоя.

В метро его шатало. Ему никто не уступает место, думая, что Стив — наркоман. Стив их не осуждал, ведь он действительно плохо выглядел. К своей остановке ноги заплетались, и он с трудом нашел скамейку, чтобы посидеть. Тело всегда не соответствовало силе его разума, но сейчас оно просто истощило само себя. Кто-то предложил помощь. Стив покачал головой. До больницы еще метров триста. Нужно идти.

Путь был так долог. Стив отказался смотреть в лицо медсестре. Не разговаривал с врачом. Ему говорили о необходимости стерильного бокса, восстановления и реабилитации в случае успеха, а он лишь кивал, не в силах сказать, что это замечательно, но ему даже почку не продать, чтобы это оплатить. Он закрыл глаза сразу же, как лег на кушетку. В этой палате было еще пятеро таких, как он, и смотреть на них Стив не захотел. Он устал. Если принять смерть как избавление от усталости, то все не так плохо. Там нет бесконечных кровотечений, смертельной усталости, вечных простуд, кашля и температуры. Там нет тела. Ничего нет.  
И, в конечном итоге, это не так плохо.

Стив открыл глаза. Его мутило. Может, он спал, но по его ощущениям это было похоже на падение в пропасть. Он плохо видел и ничего не слышал. Тошнота усиливалась. Его взгляд наткнулся на что-то металлическое. Оно двигалось. Это рука. Металлическая рука.

— Я уже умер? — с трудом разлепив губы, спросил Стив. Еще немного, и его вырвет. Он смотрел на человека в белом халате, белой шапке и белой маске. Двух белых масках. Только его рука не давала Стиву покоя. Только один человек в целом мире имел такую руку, и быть здесь он никак не мог.

— Не думаю, — тихо ответили ему. Красивым голосом с легким акцентом, знакомым ему до боли.

— Тогда почему я вижу Джеймса Барнса? — Стив боролся с тошнотой. С болью в животе. С дрожью в руках. Он все еще слабо видел. Не было сил на изумление, не было сил на сомнение. Ему уже все равно. Или ему поможет эта химия, или убьет. Выбор небольшой.

— Потому что я здесь. Ты написал мне твит, и я решил тебя поддержать, — с задержкой ответил скрытый медицинской формой человек.

— Я просто попросил удачи. — Раздражение рождалось от плохого самочувствия. И еще, конечно, от того, что он — просто душа в секунде от смерти тела, не способная оценить масштаб того, что Барнс пришел к нему. Узнал о его существовании. Наверное, истинные поклонники испытали бы моментальное улучшение самочувствия. Стив не чувствовал ничего, кроме тошноты. — Меня сейчас вырвет, — признался он с трудом. Барнс моргнул. Стив уже представил, как поспешно Баки уходит отсюда. Звезды и реальный мир не должны пересекаться.

— Меня проинструктировали, — вдруг произнес Барнс. Да, сквозь маски его голос звучал глухо, но, в целом, похоже, Стив не ослышался. Да и ему было уже все равно. Хотелось только избавиться от этой тошноты. Перед его глазами вдруг возник темный пакет. Стив ничего не ел, но его все равно рвало желчью. Позывы было не остановить, и его выворачивало наизнанку. Как подобное может помочь? Стив задыхался. Он хотел попросить помощи, но у него не получалось — позывы на рвоту не давали ему и слова произнести. Голова кружилась так, что Стив не был уверен, лежит он или стоит, или вовсе на потолке.

— Только не сдавайся.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Получилось. Он с жадностью дышал, закрыв лицо руками. Стерильный бокс. Даже если рак остановлен, он ничем не защищен. Он выйдет отсюда, и он труп. Через пару дней у него не останется никакой защиты вовсе. Даже при хорошем исходе. Убивает не только рак. Убивает еще и бедность.

Стив словно в бреду принимал все, что принесла ему медсестра. Он ничего не соображал, кроме смертельной усталости. Он считал, что Барнс — всего лишь плод его измученного воображения. Он лежал и слушал, как медсестра сообщает ему, что до пяти он должен освободить свою койку или внести плату. Он закрыл глаза. Займет в морге, ничего страшного.

— Ты хорошая галлюцинация, — пробормотал он, прежде чем уснуть.

Баки вышел из палаты и сорвал с себя маску. Хорошенькая медсестра моментально подлетела к нему, но он лишь спросил ее:

— Где платить?

***

Джеймс взял листок. Вытащил смартфон. Эти твиты привели его сюда. Он сидел в кресле в отдельной палате, наблюдая через стенки стерильного бокса за парнем, носившем простое имя Стив Роджерс. Он переписал пару строк. Наташа избегала смотреть на этого парня, но Джеймс испытывал явно противоположное чувство. Да, их ситуации разные, но нет ничего хуже, чем не иметь мотивации для жизни. Он изучил его измученное болезнью лицо вдоль и поперек. Он не встретил Роджерса в ясном сознании, но слова о хорошей галлюцинации ему понравились. Он записал и их. Он сидел в кресле и думал о том, что значит быть для кого-то стимулом жить. Он просто не верил, что его существование может помогать кому-то. Наташа ничего ему не сказала, разобравшись со всей этой больничной суетой, но по ее взгляду Джеймс ясно понял, что она считает это пустой тратой времени.

Старк не считал его руку пустой тратой времени. Пусть Старк был эгоистичен в своих целях, он дал Баки хоть какую-то цель, возможности, да и средства тоже. Он вернул Старку все, до копейки. Он не знал, сколько у него на счету, не знал, что нужно покупать, а что нет, кому платить, а кому нет, — всем этим занималась Наташа, обманывая всех невинным видом.

Если Джеймс сформулирует это себе, он сможет рассказать и Наташе.

Храбрый, он назовет песню «Brave».

Он готов назвать так весь чертов альбом. Не в деньгах дело. Дело в людях, которым его музыка дает силы двигаться дальше. Как Старк дал возможность для него самого. Но Старк был просто сумасшедшим изобретателем. Отвратительное одиночество, толкнувшее Джеймса на самый постыдный поступок в своей жизни, никуда не делось. Оно все еще в нем. Он вдруг со всей ясностью снова ощутил жгучую боль на запястье. Его спасли чудом. В больнице Старк и увидел его. А если бы никто его не нашел? Только чудо дало ему эту жизнь. И он обязан это чудо вернуть.  
Он вдруг увидел, что Роджерс смотрит на него. На худом лице его огромные голубые глаза казались пугающими, если бы не детское, восторженное изумление на его лице.

— Мне все еще очень плохо? — спросил он тихо. Динамик послушно сохранил громкость его голоса.

— Не знаю, я не врач, — нажав кнопку, произнес Джеймс. Стив опустил взгляд. Ему явно было стыдно. Но, в отличие от самого Джеймса, ему явно было нечего стыдиться, точно не болезни.

— Мне нужно уйти, — произнес он, сжимая одеяло в болезненно худых руках. — До пяти.

— Не нужно, — покачал головой Джеймс.

— Нужно, я… — Он удивительным образом покраснел. — У меня кончилась страховка, — глубоко вздохнув, произнес он наконец.  
— У меня нет, — весьма прямо ответил Джеймс. Наблюдать за Роджерсом было очень… странно. Он до сих пор считал, что понимает Роджерса. Но теперь он осознал, что ни на каплю, ни на грамм не представляет, что он испытывает сейчас.  
— Мне нечем вам заплатить, — напряженно произнес  
Роджерс.  
— Ты уже заплатил, — пояснил Джеймс. Роджерс непонимающе посмотрел на него. — Твои твиты. Я написал по ним последнюю песню для альбома.

— О, — едва слышно произнес Стив. Он закрыл лицо руками. — Я не хотел их писать, вас беспокоить, я только…

— Напиши еще.

Он натянул одеяло на голову. Джеймс улыбнулся, крутя листок в руках. Он сложил его пополам и убрал в карман. Его смартфон от вибрации скоро упадет со стола. Ему нужно идти на запись, сроки горят так же, как и щеки этого парня.

— У меня сломался телефон, — послышалось из-под одеяла.

— Айфон подойдет? Все равно мало что в нем понимаю. — Джеймс поднялся на ноги.

— Зачем вы делаете это? — Одеяло показало часть Роджерса. Его просто нечеловечески огромные глаза.

— Когда-то то же самое сделали для меня. Я должен вернуть этот долг, — признался Джеймс, но какой-то осадок в его душе все равно остался. Может быть, в этом есть эгоистичный мотив невероятной силы славы. Он еще ничего не знал об этом. — Я приду завтра. Я обещаю.

***

Стив держал смартфон в руках и не мог поверить в его существование. Он даже не решился включить его. Он осмотрел бокс вокруг себя, и легкое изумление не могло прикрыть невероятный восторг. И смущение. Ему было стыдно, как будто он выпросил все это. Все то время, что Баки Барнс разговаривал с ним, Стив не чувствовал от волнения ног. Он только и смотрел ему в глаза. Внутри него, помимо отвратительного состояния, зародился странный трепет. Он смотрел в глаза Барнсу, но то и дело съезжал на его, как всегда, необычный, похожий на армейскую форму, наряд, на его уникальную руку. На его длинные темные волосы. Стив не мог в это поверить, если бы не телефон в его руках.

Он решился нажать кнопку. Он не смел ничего открыть, ничего, кроме твиттера. Но что ему написать?

__

«@buckybarnes я обязан вам всем».

Он выключил телефон. Руки дрожали. Он почувствовал, что голоден, и обнаружил возле себя кнопку вызова медсестры. Пижама на нем была новая, не застиранная, а постель с управлением. Медсестра по имени Фрэнсис сказала, что сперва позовет врача. Врач был новым, незнакомым, и Стив провел с ним целых два часа. Еще никогда его не осматривали так тщательно, с таким усердием. Ему было неловко, ведь он не платил за это, и более того потратил деньги чужого ему человека. Человека, который даже не мог сидеть с ним в одной комнате.

— Простите, сколько все это… — Стив замялся.

— Я не знаю, мистер Роджерс, мое дело — лечить вас, — весьма вежливо ответил врач. — С завтрашнего дня приступим к восстановлению. На мой взгляд, у вас есть шансы поправиться, если только вы захотите этого сами.

Только лишь когда он вышел, Стив спохватился, что не проверил ответ. Он отказывался верить глазам, обнаружив ответный твит:

__

«@steverodgers я обязан тебе песней. Все хорошо?»

Стив потер лоб. Он улыбнулся и покачал головой. Все, кто читали твиттер Баки Барнса, видели это. Невероятный восторг и эйфория просто затопили его с головой. Он потерял дар речи. Он боялся даже сильно сжимать телефон в руках, лишь бы это оказался не сон. Он хотел ответить, но нажал куда-то не туда. Он вдруг увидел какой-то пост на странице Зимнего солдата.

Пост о поиске его, Стива Роджерса.

Глазам снова стало горячо. Барнс даже не пел, а все внутри Стива уже болело от всего, что связано с ним. Он открыл комментарии. Большинство спрашивало, кто это, но были люди, которые согласились помочь просто так. Наконец, рано утром кто-то написал про эту больницу. Стив выключил телефон, пытаясь нормально дышать. Он вспомнил о твите, но осознал, что потерял дар речи. Ни одного слова, никаких 140 символов на хватит, чтобы выразить его благодарность.

__

«@buckybarnes не знаю, как сказать спасибо». 

Он решился открыть галерею. Это было… невероятно. Он касался экрана нежнее, чем чего-либо в своей жизни. Фотографий было очень мало. Слишком мало. Лишь на двух из них был сам Баки. Он смеялся, не смотря в камеру.

Стив подскочил на кровати, когда телефон зазвонил в его руках. Высветилось имя Наташи Романофф.

— Здравствуйте, — робко произнес Стив.

— Что? Ты кто? Где Баки? — требовательно спрашивал женский голос.

Стив послушно и кратко ответил на все вопросы, добавив извинение. Он ожидал, что ему скажут гадость, но вместо этого девушка на том конце провода смягчилась:

— Стив, да? Позвони, если что-то потребуется, хорошо? Сбрасывай остальных.

— Хорошо. Да. Спасибо. Ничего не нужно, — бормотал он.

Но он соврал. Нужно.

Толику реальности.

Он снова открыл фотографию Баки Барнса. Черт возьми, как вообще можно в это поверить? Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая все, что только успел разглядеть в Барнсе. Даже его жетоны, и те были при нем. Стив моментально покраснел, подумав о них. Они были для него так же притягательны, как и рука Барнса. Он хотел бы коснуться ее, чтобы поверить, что все реально. Но в этом боксе ему ничего нельзя, и так будет очень, очень долго.

Он вдруг вспомнил, когда в последний раз ему было так жарко. Запись концерта из Нью-Йорка, самого яркого, самого жаркого, самого потрясающего концерта. Там были невероятные спецэффекты, а Баки выкладывался на всю. Его голос звучал не просто в самом сердце, еще глубже, наверное, все клетки тела резонировали вместе с ним. Там было жарко не только зрителям, но и тем, кто смотрит через экран. На концертах одной из фанаток всегда везло быть выбранной им. Владельцы залов обожали приглашать его.

Люди выкладывали любые деньги, чтобы быть выбранными им. Чтобы Баки Барнс поцеловал их.

Концерт в Нью-Йорке был единственным, где он выбрал парня.  
Стив зажмурился. Ему было жарко даже сейчас. Перед его глазами до сих пор стояла картинка полуобнаженного Барнса, мокрого после нескольких часов выступления под софитами, обнимающего какого-то парня. Парень едва не потерял сознание.

Стив, в общем-то, его понимал. Он бы умер на месте.

Никто не знал, с кем встречается Баки Барнс. Наташа опровергала все, что только появлялось среди слухов. Стив снова взял телефон. Телефонная книга была просто огромной, но нечищенная история звонков не показывала кого-то, кому Барнс звонил бы чаще Наташи. Словно он действительно свободен.

Стив посмотрел на свое отражение в экране. Идиот. О чем он только думает.

Телефон зазвонил. Номер не определился, и Стив не знал, что ему делать. Наконец он ответил, отмечая, что его руки снова дрожат.

— Привет.

От этого голоса и простого слова желудок Стива сделал сальто. Он прижал руку ко рту, боясь, что его снова вырвет. Обошлось.

— Привет, — ответил он тихо, не представляя, о чем можно с таким, как он, говорить.

— Поговори со мной, — попросил его Баки Барнс с той стороны телефона. Стив прижал телефон к пылающему лбу. О чем, о том, что еще несколько часов назад я смирился с тем, что у меня нет ни единого шанса на жизнь, а теперь появился ты и… — Стив?

— Я не знаю, о чем. Я не знаю, зачем вы… ты…

— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе правду? — Стив вздрогнул. Хочу. Не хочу. Не знаю. Почему мне? Он снова потер лоб. Было трудно дышать. Он откинул одеяло. Вид собственных костлявых ног его отрезвил.

— Если это трудно, то не надо, — признался Стив.

— Ты прав, лично расскажу. — Стив смог подавить эту глупую фанатскую волну. Он тихо вздохнул и просто улыбнулся. — Стив, ты там?

— Да, я просто не знаю, что я должен сказать, — почти прошептал он.

— Можно попросить пиццу. Я бы попросил. И покурить.

— Мне нельзя, — улыбнулся еще шире Стив. Но это звучало приятно. Легко. Словно его болезнь — не проклятье для Барнса.

— Зато сколько можно съесть, когда будет можно!

— Наверное, я вряд ли в шоу, где подставляют людей? — тихо спросил Стив. Он вытер пот со лба. Снова становилось хуже. — Мне нужно идти.

— Постой. Хочешь я приеду сейчас?

Да в какой реальности Баки Барнс может спрашивать его о таком? Стив пытался не то вдохнуть, не то выдохнуть.

— Ночью люди спят, — заметил он как можно спокойнее. — И вам… тебе нужно.

— Если я нужен, как я могу спать? — Его удивление было таким искренним, что Стив мог только застонать. Про себя. Он хотел этого до смерти и не хотел одновременно. К ночи становилось все хуже и хуже. Простыня под ним окрасилась в красный. Стив прижал руку к носу. Кровь текла ручьем.

— О господи, — прошептал он, нажимая кнопку. Пальцы, держащие телефон, онемели. Он с трудом положил его на тумбочку. Губы не слушались. Он терял зрение. Как же ему плохо.

***

Наташа раздраженно ходила по коридору. Она ограничивалась уничтожающими взглядами, но Джеймс на них не реагировал. Он сидел, сложив руки.

— Что? — наконец не выдержал он.

— Завтра должны сдать альбом, мы потеряем огромные деньги, Баки! — тихо, но крайне яростно произнесла Наташа. Ее короткие рыжие волосы гневно подпрыгнули.

— Я не смогу сдать без него, — столь же яростно ответил Джеймс, чуть громче, чем нужно.

— Это бред, ты знаешь о его существовании всего восемь часов, — прошипела Наташа, сжимая пустой стаканчик из-под кофе. — Мне тоже жаль его. Сильно. Но это не повод так косячить…

— Я помогал ему, даже не зная об этом. Может быть, я ему смогу и жизнь спасти.

Наташа несогласно моргнула. Она осталась разговаривать с вышедшим врачом, тогда как Джеймс толкнул дверь, заходя внутрь палаты. Он обнаружил Роджерса цветом, равным простыне. Даже его губы побелели в тон с лицом. И он все же улыбнулся.

— Я тут не в форме, — произнес он, неловко сминая край одеяла.

— Мягко говоря, — признал Джеймс. Его сильно взволновал вид Роджерса. Что, если он опоздал? Он сильно ошибся в том, что представляет себе состояние Роджерса, но и отступать не мог. Только не сейчас. Если он может сделать хоть что-то, что может ему помочь, он готов на это.

— Все нормально. — Он указал на капельницу. — Буду как огурец. Наверное.

— Я могу перевезти всю эту палату куда захочешь, — пробормотал Джеймс. Он не знал, что сделать и как предложить свою помощь. Плевать на песню, лишь бы этот парень выжил. Это не просто его долг, это целая человеческая жизнь, которую он не вправе потерять.

— Зачем? — осторожно спросил Стив. Его глаза округлились еще больше. — Не надо, я и за это не знаю, как расплатиться…

— Я же сказал, что не нужно, — несколько раздраженно произнес Джеймс. Он подошел вплотную к стенке бокса. Роджерс снова рефлекторно натянул одеяло до самых глаз.

— Это нужно мне, — однако нашел он в себе силы возразить. Он вдруг откинул одеяло и попытался встать с кровати, держась за стойку с капельницей. Джеймс не знал, разрешено это или нет. Он вдруг обнаружил этого невысокого парня перед собой. Роджерс посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Я могу умереть, — произнес он отчетливо. — И даже скорее всего умру.

— Я не хочу этого.

— У меня нет никого, кому я был бы нужен. Я могу быть здоровым однажды, но таких денег и такой наглости жить за чужой счет у меня нет. — От собственной честности его щеки горели нехорошим огнем. — И отплатить мне нечем.

— Ты пробудешь здесь столько, сколько нужно. Или где будет нужно, — произнес Джеймс почти по слогам. Он вдруг услышал в своей голове голос Старка, бесцеремонный, холодный. Не так, так нельзя. — Ты уже нужен мне. Хотя бы чтобы дописать песню, идет?  
Стив смотрел на него напряженным взглядом. Он медленно кивнул.

— Вот и отлично, — с некоторым облегчением признал Джеймс.

— Можно мне… — вдруг произнес Стив, но тут же отвернулся. Пижама болталась на нем, как на скелете. Джеймс подошел к манипулятору, протянув биомеханическую руку внутрь. Роджерс не смотрел на него, но все же подошел. Он положил на нее сразу обе руки.

Джеймс протянул ему вторую.

— Я вытащу тебя отсюда любой ценой, — произнес он, веря в это всем своим сердцем.

— У меня кончился запас синонимов к слову спасибо, — пробормотал Стив. Его руки даже сквозь защитную ткань казались холодными и крайне хрупкими. Он отнял руки в абсолютно искреннем и полном ужаса смущении.

— Я не кусаюсь, — тихо добавил Джеймс. Стив неуверенно вернул руки, и Джеймс аккуратно сжал их.

Щеки Стива порозовели.


	2. Chapter 2

Стив оторвался от книги и потер глаза. Делать ему больше было нечего: смотреть телевизор не он любил, а телефон… Стив не привык пользоваться чужим, хотя на звонки и твиты исправно отвечал. Он послушно выполнял все, что от него требовалось: вставал, ходил, пил таблетки, ел всю безвкусную дрянь, что ему приносили. Тошнота отступала, оставив после себя лишь легкое недомогание. В основном Стива мучила слабость и дикая жажда свежего воздуха. Иногда он кашлял, но не так натужно, как раньше. За пару дней он порозовел и в целом выглядел не так уж плохо. Он потрогал увеличенный лимфоузел под мышкой. Пожалуй, это действительно будет последним, что уйдет, если химия сработает. 

Если нет, ему будет нужен донор костного мозга. Помимо огромной суммы денег, конечно. И в стерильном боксе там сидеть даже дольше, чем сейчас. 

— Привет.

Стив поздоровался, избегая смотреть на Наташу. Она приходила иногда вместе с Баки, но чувствовала себя явно лишней. Это первый раз, когда она пришла одна. Стив был уверен, что раздражает ее. Она была красива, умна и чрезвычайно привязана к Баки. 

— Как ты тут? Выглядишь лучше. — Она взглянула на обложку его книги. Стив прижал ее к груди, словно защищаясь. Он все еще плохо видел, размыто, и иногда не различал цвета, но врачи обещали, что это временный эффект. 

— Спасибо, — отозвался он тихо. Он не понимал, зачем она пришла к нему одна. Стив поерзал на кровати, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо. Вероятно, она не понимала, почему Баки Барнс зачастил к парню, подобному Стиву. 

Если честно, Стив и сам этого не знал.

— Когда на свободу? — Она села в кресло Баки. Стив пожал плечами. 

— Завтра будут смотреть кровь, — пояснил он, аккуратно укладывая книгу на прикроватный столик. — Я не просил об этом, правда, я…

— Я знаю, я видела твой твит. — Она постучала ногтями по столу. — Мне нравится твоя честность. Наверное, только поэтому я и пришла. 

— За моей честностью? — уточнил Стив, слегка краснея. Ему было страшно неловко разговаривать с ней. Как и Баки, Наташа была попросту… идеальной. Из другого мира. 

— Да нет. — Она вдруг едва заметно улыбнулась. — За ответом на вопрос. 

— Если я смогу, то отвечу, — спокойно произнес Стив. Как назло, щеки все еще горели. Телефон на тумбочке завибрировал, и Стив посмотрел на него, не замечая того, что улыбается. Но прерывать разговор невежливо, и поэтому он перевел взгляд на Наташу. 

— Что ты испытываешь к Баки? — спросила она, с любопытством разглядывая его. 

— Благодарность, — не задумываясь, ответил Стив. — И мне стыдно за все, я не могу это принять, но его это…

— Не волнует, я знаю. В общем, подойдет. Моя просьба будет очень простой, Стив. Думаю, что ты с нами надолго, хотя я не понимаю причин этого. Так или иначе, я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, — она поправила прядь волос, — заботиться о нем. Он мало ест. Мало спит. Он до сих пор не может сниматься в клипах. У меня не получилось ничего из этого исправить. Что ж, попробуй ты. 

— Но я не… не знаю, как это сделать, да и что значит надолго, — тут же начал смущенно бормотать Стив. Он провел рукой по лысой голове, стыдясь всего сразу: и своей внешности, и своей тупости, и своей преданной фанатской любви к Баки, которую Наташа, конечно, не могла не заметить. 

— Ты милый, Роджерс. Это хорошо, — вздохнула она, собираясь встать. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Роджерс.

Стив кивнул доктору Беннеру. За все это время он успел познакомиться с ним и решил, что доктор из застенчивых, но бесконечно умных и правильных людей. Он был аккуратистом, перфекционистом, вежливым до последнего жеста и очень нравился Стиву, потому что говорил так, как все было на самом деле. Деньги тому причина или нет, но он наблюдал за Стивом, как за родным. 

— О, это Наташа Романофф, — представил он доктору Наташу.

— Очень приятно. — Наташа протянула руку первой, поглядывая на часы. 

— Очарован, — не остался в долгу Беннер. Вместо того чтобы пожать ее руку, он едва прикоснулся к ней губами. Стив буквально прочел на лице Наташи своего рода изумление. Он подавил улыбку и спрятал ее за книгой. Наташа была из другого мира, безусловно, недостижима, как небо, но так не избалована вежливым к себе обращением, что сразу же оказывается дезориентирована этим. Наташа попрощалась и вышла. Стив остался наедине с врачом. 

— Еще не поздно искать брата-близнеца? — неловко спросил Стив Беннера. Тот присел на стул рядом с динамиком, положив толстую историю болезни на колени. Смартфон Баки требовательно задрожал. Стив снова улыбнулся, но постарался перевести внимание на доктора.

— На самом деле, Стив, ты идешь на поправку, даже быстрее, чем я предполагал. Через пару дней мы уберем этот бокс и переведем тебя на более калорийное питание. Удивительная картина крови. Ожидаю завтра увидеть чудо, мистер Роджерс. — Он надел стерильный костюм и зашел к нему, чтобы осмотреть. Десятью минутами спустя он наконец оставил Стива одного. 

«Пицца с пепперони или с сыром? Б.».

«Если не ответишь, возьму две и заставлю съесть. Б.»

«Ответ, или беру третью. Б.»

— Можешь не отвечать.

Стив вздрогнул. Он не успел стереть глупую улыбку с лица. Он посмотрел на коробки в руках Баки и впервые за долгое время ощутил аппетит. 

— Как ты пронес их сюда? — спросил Стив, разрываясь между желанием поесть и опасностью поймать кишечную инфекцию. 

— Руками, — пожал плечами Баки. — Тут все нормально. Я следил. В перчатках, в масках, в чистой кухне — я их доставал час, чтобы все было нормально. 

— Не стоило, правда, — пробормотал Стив. Он положил телефон на тумбочку, почему-то замерзая. Он завернулся в одеяло и смотрел на Баки. Он почти привык видеть его каждый день, но каждый раз, когда он только приходил, внутри Стива рождалась маленькая невесомость. Баки всегда ходил в одежде с длинными рукавами, всегда темном и почти никогда не убирал волосы с лица, даже если они ему мешали. На запястье его обычной руки была татуировка, которую Стив знал лишь по фотографиям. Это одна-единственная на всем его теле. Факты, доступные фанатам, всегда немного интимны.

— Раз ты меня проигнорировал, обязан съесть три, — сообщил ему Баки, устраивая пиццы на тележке для еды. 

— Я не буду есть один, — рефлекторно произнес Стив. Он вспомнил слова Наташи и слегка устыдился — было похоже на тайный заговор. 

— Я не хочу, — пожал плечами Баки, устраиваясь с ногами на длинном кресле. Его рост идеально подходил ему. Стив не раз спрашивал себя, как одни могут рождаться настолько красивыми, пропорциональными и уникальными, а другие, как он, с детства тощие мелкие неудачники. 

— Тогда и я тоже, — упрямо произнес Стив, думая о том, что Баки мало ест. 

Он бы с радостью кормил его утром, днем, вечером и даже ночью, если потребуется. Хотя Стив не умеет готовить, он бы обязательно научился. Он потер нос и вдруг вспомнил, что кровь не шла уже второй день. Как же невероятно великолепно он себя чувствовал. 

— Нет ничего такого, чего не исправил бы кусок пиццы, — возвестил Баки, взяв один кусок в качестве примирения. Он открыл бокс и закатил туда тележку. Волшебный копченый запах моментально затопил рот Стива слюной. Он выбрал кусок и медленно откусил, буквально тая от того, насколько невероятно вкусно снова хотеть есть. Он ел и смотрел, как Баки крутит в руках новый телефон, точь-в-точь двойник того, что отдал Стиву. 

— Pink Floyd, — произнес он, смотря на Стива и откусывая просто гигантский кусок пиццы. 

— Another Brick In the Wall, — не оказался застигнут врасплох Стив, чувствуя себя… здоровым. Он потянулся за вторым куском, с сыром, и не представлял, реально ли вообще происходящее. 

— Aerosmith, — тут же бросил новый вызов ему Баки. 

— Pink, — пробормотал Стив, улыбаясь. 

— Scorpions?

— You and I, Wind of Change, The game of life, да все почти. — Стив вдруг обнаружил, что Баки улыбается. Это было даже лучше, чем пицца. Лучше, чем все. 

— А Зимний Солдат? — спросил он тише. 

— You raise me up, — еще тише произнес Стив. Он осознал, что не слушал ее с тех пор, как разбил телефон. 

— Это одна из тех двух, что моя группа ненавидит, — ответил ему Баки. — Потому что это не рок. 

— Она прекрасна. Безо всяких стилей, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Стив. Есть расхотелось. Он снова подумал о том, что человек, который заставлял его бороться, и тот, кто сейчас заставляет его улыбаться, — это один и тот же человек. О нем мечтают миллионы. А он здесь, с ним, со Стивом, из-за одного твита. — Я не слушал ее целую неделю. 

— А зачем слушать ее, если есть я? Можно слушать меня.

Стив неуверенно посмотрел на Баки. Похоже, что он говорил абсолютно серьезно. Стив скользнул взглядом по его волосам и уставился в район шеи, пытаясь набраться смелости, чтобы попросить его об этом.

— Пожалуйста, — только и смог прошептать он, завися от этой песни даже сейчас. 

Выдержит ли его сердце услышать ее так, эти слова, что давали ему жизнь каждый день, от человека, который и сейчас центр его мира? Сможет ли он удержать идиотские слезы отчаяния и зависти тому, чего он никогда не узнает, лишь из этой песни? Никто не говорил ему подобных слов, а он может сказать их лишь автору этой песни. Он лег на кровать, смотря в потолок. Так будет легче. Не видеть его лица. 

__

“В минуты падений, душевной усталости,  
Когда от невзгод щемит сердце,  
Я останавливаюсь и жду, затаив дыхание,  
Когда ты придешь и просто немного побудешь рядом.»

Стив закрыл глаза. Даже без оркестра, без потрясающей музыки его голос звучал в теле Стива. Вместе с его душой. Словно это его слова, словно это его мысли. Его голос заставлял Стива снова и снова думать о том, как он терял здоровье. Каждый вечер хуже и хуже. Его рвало кровью. Он потерял счет дням в больнице. В тот день, когда умерла мать, кровь пошла в первый раз. Вместе со слезами, потому что он не спал несколько ночей. Он слушал эти слова и верил им, пускал их в свое сердце вместо всего того, что потерял. 

Слезы все равно вырвались из-под его воли, обжигая щеки. Он лежал, испытывая боль всего прошедшего года заново. Боль о невозможности встречи с тем, кого он так преданно полюбил, когда в его жизни больше не осталось ничего. И он верил тогда в Баки Барнса даже больше, чем сейчас. Он хотел вытереть слезы. Он ощущал себя жалким и слабым. Он зависел от Баки не только душой, преданной его голосу, но и телом, которое существует только благодаря его деньгам. 

Но ему нечего, абсолютно нечего отдать взамен. 

— Почему ты плачешь? — голос Баки звучал глухо и обеспокоенно. 

Это не впихнуть в одно предложение. Стив усмехнулся. Слезы текли просто так, чертовым ручьем по щекам, как будто он и так недостаточно унижен. Он ничего не слышал несколько минут, потом вдруг осознал, что двери бокса открываются. 

Он открыл глаза, ощущая, как их щиплет. 

— Я плохо спел? — спросил Баки, склоняясь над ним в этом идиотском стерильном костюме. 

— Нет, я всегда... — Стив замолчал, отмахнувшись. — Я так долго жил тобой, потому что больше у меня ничего не было. И сейчас у меня все еще нет ничего, кроме тебя, а это больше, чем я могу вынести. Я не понимаю, почему…

Баки вытер его слезы. 

— Почему ты здесь, ты же чертов Джеймс Барнс, на свете нет ни единого места, где тебя не хотели бы видеть, а ты здесь и приносишь мне пиццу, а я ведь просто…

— Просто не хотел жить, — тихо заметил Баки. — Я слишком хорошо знаю это чувство. 

— Расскажи мне, чтобы я понял, — прошептал Стив, смотря в его глаза за стеклами защитных очков.

— Мне было семнадцать. Никакого понятия об осторожности. Мы делали все, что только могли, прыгали по крышам, катались на скейтах, прыгая с лестниц. Выделывались на велосипедах. Это был выпускной год. Мы узнали о катании на крышах поездов. Смертельно опасно. Смертельно привлекательно. Я слетел с третьего вагона на встречные пути. Ударился головой и отключился. Меня пыталась спасти маленькая девочка, просто девочка, которая не успела попросту оттащить меня целиком. Когда подоспел ее отец, встречный поезд отрезал мне руку. Не знаю, как я выжил. Чудом. Был без сознания, а отец девочки был врачом в отпуске. Я остался жив, жив, но без руки, потому что рос безмозглым идиотом, которому все давалось. Я был популярен, даже очень. Я водил машину, единственную на весь класс. Оставшись без руки, я потерял все. Всю популярность, всех друзей, шанс закончить школу из-за долгого восстановления. Меня мучили фантомные боли. Из-за них я не мог спать, не мог есть. Отец сказал мне, что стоит родить нового сына, поумнее. Наверное, от всего этого сразу я решил, что жить мне незачем. Люди боялись меня, даже те, кто, казалось, так хорошо меня знал. Я решил, что слишком устал, никому не нужен, руку отрастить невозможно, и я инвалид на всю жизнь. Я сделал это, потому что действительно, как мне казалось, хотел умереть. 

Он протянул руку Стиву. За татуировкой на его запястье прятался продольный шрам. Стив обнаружил его пальцами под красивым изображением волка. 

— Хотеть умереть и не хотеть жить — это разные вещи. Я выжил, потому что отец забыл дома документы. Я провел в больнице месяц, пока Старк не увидел меня. Он сказал, что я идиот, и всем плевать, жив я или умру. И даже скорее стоит пожить назло, чем умирать. Он поспорил со мной. Сказал, что сделает меня не только полноценным человеком, но и звездой. Он не соврал, а я платил ему чертовы гонорары за свои первые десять концертов. Я живу назло до сих пор. Я не хочу умирать, но и жить я тоже не хочу. Если я не буду петь, не буду выступать, от меня ничего не останется. 

— Есть целые тысячи людей, которые готовы быть с тобой круглые сутки, — сглотнув, произнес Стив, когда осознал, что Баки закончил говорить. 

— С моими деньгами, с моим Зимним Солдатом, но не со мной. Я человек без руки, намертво застрявший в психологии подростка.

Стиву показалось, что под маской Баки грустно улыбается. 

— Это не так, — продолжал упорно бормотать Стив. — В тебе есть целый мир, и эти твои песни, они же не из воздуха берутся…

— Я ненавижу их. Всех, кроме двух. Уже трех, — довольно резко произнес Баки. — И ты знаешь их. Если бы я пел только их, я никогда не стал бы звездой. По правде говоря, ты первый, кто сказал, что любишь их. 

— Я живу ими, — словно заклинание, открывающее душу, озвучил Стив. 

— Значит, ты живешь мной.

Стив осознал, что все еще держит Баки за руку. Он хотел отстраниться, но Баки не позволил ему. 

— Жизнь — это то, что мы не освоили, то, о чем мы не имеем представления до тех пор, пока мы в одиночестве, — тихо сказал он. — И то, что не позволяет нам так легко искать друг друга. Она как цель и как преграда, которую не всем удается преодолеть. Ее нельзя купить, выманить. Она есть и у бедных, и у богатых, и счастливые есть и там, и там. Но тех, кто по-настоящему рад своей жизни — единицы. 

— Я хотел бы просто иметь на нее право.

Шрам под пальцами Стива был просто отвратителен. Не сколько на ощупь, сколько попыткой добровольно умереть, и этого он не понимал. Он хотел жить, очень, до сумасшествия, и вся его бравада о готовности к смерти лишь обман. Он хотел жить, и пусть без денег, голодая, он хотел дышать и просыпаться каждое утро. Именно поэтому он плакал каждый раз, когда слышал эту песню. 

— Я сделаю все, чтобы оно у тебя было. 

— Я устал благодарить тебя. 

— И не надо. 

Стив отпустил его руку. Ему снова было тяжело дышать. Он хотел, так хотел сказать, что готов отдать всего себя в качестве этой благодарности, да только зачем он нужен Барнсу? Даже если бы он был здоров, все в нем просто отвратительно и жалко, даже вне болезни. Он всегда был бессильным болезненным тюфяком с богатым внутренним миром и склонностью к фантазиям. 

— Если когда-нибудь я смогу сделать что-то для тебя, то… 

— Не оставляй меня. 

Не умирай? Что значит не оставляй? Стив непонимающе смотрел на него, пытаясь найти ответ, но вместо этого Баки просто вышел из бокса, а затем и из палаты, даже не попрощавшись. Тепло внутри Стива моментально разбилось вдребезги. Что он сделал не так? Он не может уйти отсюда, как некоторые. 

***

Джеймс сидел на кровати в своей квартире. Наташа сидела на столе, болтая ногами. Она ела вишню и довольно плевала косточки в тарелку. 

— Не понимаю, что не так? Твоя новая песня невероятно крутая, даже если учесть, что она абсолютно не рок-песня, — пробормотала она, смотря через огромное окно на светящийся ночной город. — Ты вытащил ее из твита. Твита, черт возьми! 

— Я не оставил ему выбора, — произнес вдруг Джеймс. Он провел руками по волосам, убирая их с лица. 

— Что? Какого выбора? — Наташа слезла со стола, садясь рядом с ним на кровать. — Ладно, давай начистоту. Правда за правду, идет?

— Наташа, я не настроен на эти…

— Мне нравится врач твоего Роджерса. И я даже следила за ним, чтобы узнать, что он не женат, — быстро произнесла она. — Так забавно, да, есть Бартон, а я не могу перестать думать о каком-то ботанике. 

— Меня больше пугает факт слежки, — улыбнулся против воли Джеймс. Наташа развела руками. 

— Теперь ты. Что ты хочешь от этого мальчика? — спросила она уже серьезнее. 

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Баки. — В нем есть что-то… мое. Это не музыка, не увлечения, это что-то такое… Просто мое. 

— Или ты просто хочешь быть Старком для этого мальчишки, — улыбнулась уголками губ Наташа. — Старк у нас теперь синоним супергероя. 

— Не хочу я быть Старком. — Он увернулся от тычка Наташи. 

— Я всегда знала, что ты не интересуешься нами, но лучше бы Бартон, честное слово, — вздохнула она. Джеймс мрачно посмотрел на нее. — Ну, я в смысле, ладно, да, хороший, душевный, честный мальчик, делай с ним что хочешь, я все равно тебя люблю и буду любить, — торжественно закончила она. — Клип будет? Снимись со мной, ну пожалуйста!

— Ну почему вечно нужны эти кли… — Он замолчал, погружаясь в себя. 

— Ну вот опять режим ожидания, — проворчала Наташа, возвращаясь к своим вишням. Она взяла в руки смартфон, глядя за окно. — Это будет странно, звонить человеку, который не давал тебе номера телефона?

— Это будет в твоем стиле, — словно очнулся Баки. — Мне нужно идти. 

— Постой, паразит, — окликнула она его у самых дверей. — Не делай глупостей, я прошу тебя. 

— Ну только если ты просишь, — поклонился он ей, сияя улыбкой на прощание. 

— Ах, к черту, слишком много звезд, — вздохнула Наташа самой себе. Она оглядела себя с ног до головы и решительно поправила волосы. Способ пострадать перед дверьми дома никогда не подводил несколько поколений девушек. Поцарапать колено, порвать колготки — и можно не объяснять, что ты забыла ночью перед домом этого человека. Особенно врача.

Что-то подсказывало ей, что, как только Стив Роджерс пойдет на поправку, она перестанет быть первым и единственным близким другом Баки Барнса. 

Да и глупо все еще держаться за него, получив отказ. 

***

Стив с некоторой опаской посмотрел на Беннера, но тот уверенно кивнул. Стив спустил ноги с кровати. 

— Я сам, — хрипло произнес он, когда Баки рванулся ему помочь. — В смысле, хочу попробовать, — извиняющимся тоном добавил он, еще держась за кровать. Слабость все еще доминировала в его теле, и ноги дрожали так, словно он уже прошел несколько десятков километров. Но он смог сделать сперва один шаг, затем и второй. Он улыбнулся Беннеру, не зная, как выразить восторг. 

Посмотрел на Баки, не зная, сможет ли хоть когда-нибудь передать ему всю эту бурю эмоций внутри него. 

— А открыть окно можно? — спросил Стив неуверенно. Беннер сделал вид, что закрыл глаза, и вышел из палаты. Баки открыл для него окно, и чудесные звуки летней улицы донеслись до Стива. Он испытал странное неприятное ощущение того, что он пропустил добрую часть своей жизни, сидя здесь, и, даже если бы он умер, дети продолжали бы кричать и смеяться на площадках.

— Не хотеть жить так глупо, — пробормотал он, просто дыша смесью паров бензина, горячего асфальта и цветов возле больницы. Городским воздухом. 

— Рад, что ты понимаешь это, — добавил Баки, смотря через его плечо на улицу. 

— Хочу услышать ее. Песню, — признался Стив, не отрываясь от окна. Совсем не дуло, ему нечего было бояться. — Я ведь ничего не сделал, кроме одного твита. 

— Не начинай, — закатил глаза Баки. Он с размаху опустился на кровать Стива. — Всех анонимных самоубийц стоит просто сюда укладывать. Поехали отсюда. 

— Ты с ума сошел? У меня почти никакой защиты, тонна лекарств и диета узника лагеря. — Стив почти смеялся. Он так привык к Баки, к его сумасшествию, к его теплой привязанности. Он перестал переживать, что это как-то связано с ним, Баки просто такой, какой он есть. Способный притащить стерильную пиццу в стерильный бокс. Твитить всю ночь, обсуждая Лану Дель Рей против Адель. Спрашивать синоним слова «усталость» в шесть часов утра, не зная, что обычные люди используют волшебную фразу «ОК, гугл». Стесняться своей руки, когда миллионы считают это едва ли не самым сексуальным звездным отличием, и не носить ничего с коротким рукавом. Ненавидеть свои песни и любить только те, что никогда не сделают его популярным. Стыдиться этого перед группой. Отказать Наташе. Целовать поклонников на концертах, даже, черт возьми, парня! В его голове мир выглядел иначе. И Стив дорожил своим хрупким, еще пока слабым допуском в этот мир. 

— Почему ты никогда не появляешься в своих клипах? — спросил вдруг он, поворачиваясь спиной к окну. Он смотрел на руки Баки, вспоминая, как всего пару месяцев назад их прикосновение к микрофону делало с ним что-то невообразимое. 

— Бесите со своими клипами, зачем они вообще нужны, — простонал он, закрывая лицо руками. 

— Раскрыть смысл песни. Ну, иногда, — поправил себя Стив. Он прошел до кровати, неуверенно покачиваясь. — Почему ты все еще стыдишься своей руки? Она как… отдельная звезда. Ты же не стесняешься выступать с ней. 

— Если песни не про меня, что я забыл в клипе? — спросил он, все еще закрывая лицо руками. 

— Люди любят на тебя смотреть. 

— Люди должны любить меня слушать, — проворчал Баки, открывая лицо. — Наташа не смогла меня заставить, так что…

— Я и не собирался, — согласился Стив. Он с восторгом коснулся короткого ежика своих волос. Просто щетины. Ему страшно было думать о том, что у него получается выздоравливать, но эйфория этой мысли все равно пробивалась через цензуру. Он был глупо, по-простому счастлив. 

— Жаль, — несколько обиженно пробормотал Баки. — Я записываю ее сегодня. 

— И мне снова нельзя увидеть текст? — поднял брови Стив, забираясь на кровать. 

— Нет, — оставался непоколебим Баки. — Но есть вариант договора, при котором я все же дам тебе ее послушать. Через неделю. 

— И что я должен для этого сделать? — аккуратно спросил Стив, с осторожностью наблюдая за тем, как Баки подходит к его кровати.

— Самую малость. — Он сел и за секунду оказался головой на коленях Стива. Он забыл обо всем, о чем только думал. Руки отказались его слушаться. Он смотрел на Баки сверху, видя его лицо так близко и с непривычного ракурса. Он что-то сказал ему, но Стив прослушал. Ему до боли хотелось или умереть, или коснуться его волос. 

— Что? — глупо переспросил он, пытаясь вернуть себе хотя бы слух. 

— В клипе, — нетерпеливо повторил Баки. Он закрыл глаза, и Стив едва сдержал мольбу открыть их. Смотри на меня, или я не смогу удержаться, повторял он себе. Но не получалось, Баки не собирался открывать глаза. Стив больше не мог сдерживать такое простое желание. 

Он провел рукой по его волосам.

— Нет, — произнес он более или менее твердо. — Клипы не снимают с такими, как я. 

— Эта песня для тебя, из-за тебя и про тебя, какого черта я должен интересоваться, как снимают клипы?

Стив отказывался верить в то, что говорит Баки. Его руки блаженствовали от мягкости его абсолютно черных волос. Он разделял их на пряди и скромно переживал сильное ощущение удовлетворенной зависимости. Вероятно, будь он котом, он бы мурчал.

— Потому что это часть твоей работы, — спокойно отозвался Стив. Он медитировал, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, перебирая их и отстраняясь от главного вопроса, который стоило бы задать очень громко. — Нет. Это слишком странно даже для тебя. 

— Нормально для меня. — Баки наконец открыл глаза. — Я снимусь с тобой. 

Руки Стива замерли. Он отстранил их, закрывая ими глаза.

— Нет. 

Это далось ему с невыносимым трудом. 

— Почему? — упрямился Баки. 

— Потому что клип должен быть прекрасен. Он должен соответствовать песне. Вызывать эмоции. Мое присутствие испортит все. Да и никто не снимет тебе его. — Стив глубоко вздохнул. Он разрывался между идиотской, гипертрофированной и искусственной любовью к образу Баки Барнса и теплой, искренней привязанностью к настоящему Баки. — Не делай глупостей. 

— Почему говорить правду — это глупость? — моментально испытал всплеск раздражения Баки.

— Потому что люди не любят правду, — нашелся ответ у Стива. — Послушай, мне приятно… Нет, не так. Через несколько секунд меня попросту разорвет от любви к тебе. — Он моментально закрыл рот. Он в ужасе смотрел на Баки. 

— И? — совершенно спокойно произнес Баки, словно Стив не произносил никаких страшных слов. 

— И при всем при этом — нет, — неуверенно продолжил Стив, яростно пылая щеками. Сложно не заметить все буйство краски на его щеках, но Баки это отлично удалось. Он снова лег на колени Стива как ни в чем не бывало. Стив не мог заставить свои руки прикоснуться к нему. Все его тело предательски дрожало от нечаянного признания. 

Рука Баки зашла его руку и положила себе на голову. 

С каждым новым движением своих рук Стив медленно умирал и возрождался снова. Он не смог бы оторваться от его волос даже в случае атомной войны. Он настолько увлекся, что не сразу обнаружил, что Баки благополучно уснул. 

— Я хочу этого больше всего на свете, — прошептал Стив сам себе. Быть в клипе с Баки. Неважно, что будет происходить. Слышать его голос, текст, который связан с ним, со Стивом и что-то делать рядом с ним — слишком много всего. Он попросту не выдержит. Он давил в себе эту восхищенную фанатскую часть, но правда была в том, что и она не возникла на пустом месте. Он влюблен в голос Баки, в его руку, в его улыбку, в его сумасшествие. Он был влюблен всегда, но сейчас это чувство было осознанным. То, что Баки спал на его коленях, заставляло Стива мысленно орать. Он ничего не делал, чтобы привязать его к себе. Он просто… старался быть как можно тише. Пальцы Стива ласково съехали на его лоб и щеки. Он покраснел снова, ощущая, как дрожат пальцы, но остановиться не мог. Потерять здоровье, чтобы обрести Баки, — это справедливый обмен. Он тихо вздохнул. Ему не лечь, не встать, но это не играет никакого значения. 

Он коснулся его металлической руки. 

Не она делает его таким уникальным. Все спрятано лишь в нем самом. Если бы хотя бы на секунду Стив позволил себе представить себя в клипе с ним, от счастья он бы окончательно сошел с ума. Но это невозможно. Это просто причуда Баки, то, что для него нормальные человеческие отношения. Стив мало что значил для него в общем, просто на волне новой песни он очень был благодарен, как по-настоящему открытый человек. Слишком открытый. Наташа не сможет его всегда защищать, а он бы смог. 

Но его тело считает иначе.


	3. Chapter 3

Качели в доме. Дом под самой крышей. Чертового небоскреба. Стив боялся высоты, но не мог слезть с этих невероятных качелей над Нью-Йорком. Отсюда он видел лишь огни и дымку над городом, которая скрывала улицы от его любопытных глаз. Стив жадно впитывал в себя невероятный вид, едва заметно покачиваясь. Страх боролся с восторгом. Он скользнул босыми ногами по паркету, отталкиваясь чуть сильнее. Глупый страх не давал ему полностью ощутить прелесть этих качелей. 

— Наташины.

— Ой. — Стив моментально слез с них, скромно встав рядом.

— Не думаю, что они прокляты, — улыбнулся Баки. — Почему ты еще не спишь? Беннер убьет меня. 

— Это все же чужое мне место, — признался Стив, глядя на свои руки. 

Этим утром его отпустили на волю. Точнее, он был выкуплен или вытребован Баки за пределы больницы. Однако, когда Стив сделал попытку шагнуть в сторону метро, представив себе свою пустующую комнату в плачевном состоянии, Баки тут же поймал его за руку. Он не успел и слова произнести, оказавшись в большой черной машине, за рулем которого уже сидела Наташа. Именно она привезла их сюда, в квартиру Баки. В самую огромную, красивую и неуютную квартиру, которую только можно себе представить.

— Как и для меня. 

Стив удивленно посмотрел на Баки. Ему было неудобно в новой одежде, которая была куплена хоть и по размеру, но не им самим. Он начинал думать, что все это слишком неправильно. Словно он не человек, а спасенное из приюта домашнее животное. И это при том, что он искренне привязался к Баки. Пожалуй, если бы он понимал, почему его таа такцеремонно притащили сюда, все было бы легче. Или нет. 

— Хочешь домой? — спросил его Баки тихо.

— Да.

В какой-то мере даже очень. Он с опаской ждал, обидится Баки или нет, но с облегчением решил, что тот все понял. Разные миры, нельзя так просто шагнуть из одного в другой. Они молча спустились на парковку на самом быстром в жизни Стива лифте. Такая же черная машина отвезла его домой. Стив съежился на переднем сидении. В его старом рюкзаке на коленях были коробки с лекарствами, книга и смартфон Баки. Он достал его и положил на панель, удостоверившись, что он не упадет. Он провел час на качелях, думая о том, что он лишний. И пусть Баки этого почему-то не видел, Стив понимал, что это дело времени. И чем дальше он будет находится рядом с ним, тем больнее ему будет, когда Баки осознает этот факт. Он мельком посмотрел на Баки. Тот был мрачен, молчалив и вел машину достаточно агрессивно. 

Бруклин встретил их пустыми улицами и редкими огнями в окнах. После невероятного небоскреба узкий обшарпанный дом Стива показался ему нелепым. Он сжал в руках сумку, едва слышно вздохнув. Ему не хотелось уходить туда, где ему самое место, но это был бы его самый правильный поступок в жизни.

— И что я делаю не так? — вдруг почти прорычал Баки. Он открыл окно и зажег сигарету. 

— Ничего, я просто хочу домой, — с глухим отчаянием произнес Стив, ощущая, что его слабая уверенность уже дает трещину. Он пытался быть рядом с ним и заставлять себя не думать о нем так идиотски-восторженно, но не получалось. Дистанционная неестественная любовь превратилась в нежное сочетание благодарности, восторга и сожаления, что такой шанс он просто не потянет. Будь он кем-то другим, кто был бы симпатичнее, сильнее и прочее, он бы…

Он бы…

Он даже не знал, как люди вообще говорят друг другу о своей симпатии. Будь он кем-то другим, он бы обязательно сказал. Без сожалений. Без стыда. А его тощая, болезненная и жалкая версия может лишь страдать про себя, понимая, что Баки находит в нем только способ отплатить за свое спасение. Вдохновение на одну песню. И это пройдет. Завтра или сегодня. Стив близок к тому, чтобы войти в ремиссию, и затем он потеряет всяческий интерес для Баки. 

Он вдруг вспомнил, что вся его комната полна им, плакатами, фотографиями. Заставкой на старом компьютере. Он снимет все это сразу же, как только войдет. Они сыграли свою роль. Они зародили в нем это восхищение, которое теперь переросло в тихую благодарную любовь, которой никогда не стать ответной. Пожалуй, только ему выпал шанс встретить своего кумира, и только он может этот шанс упустить. 

— Ладно, — напряженно согласился Баки. — Тогда иди. 

— Там нет ничего, но это мой дом, и я... — моментально устыдился Стив. Баки обижало его поведение, и Стив уже не знал, что ему делать. Он поерзал на сидении, глубоко вздохнув. Новая рубашка все равно висела на нем, несмотря на подобранный размер по ширине плеч. Штаны казались широкими и неудобными. 

— Иди, — повторил Баки, даже не смотря на него. 

Как будто он не оправдал его доверия. Как будто Стива кто-то там ждет. Он испытал невероятную потребность доказать, что это не так. Он протянул руку и взял руку Баки, отстраняя чудесным образом весь этот вечный восторг от его присутствия. 

— Пойдем со мной, — попросил он тихо. Пойдем, я покажу тебе, что я не обманывал тебя, что я один, просто эти стены — единственное, за что я еще не должен тебе. Здесь комната матери, которую я не могу открыть. Моя комната, наверное, покрытая пылью. И тесная старая кухня с газовой плитой. Стив хотел бы сказать это вслух, чтобы предупредить его, но не смог. Просто пошел первым, открывая дверь и идя по коридору к своей квартире. Ящик ломился от почты, но ни одного счета там не было, одна реклама. Стив открыл дверь и моментально ощутил, насколько затхлый здесь воздух. Прихожая в абсолютном беспорядке. Куртки матери, которые он не может снять. Ее духи и косметика, которые он не может выкинуть. Мутное от времени зеркало. Пыльный коврик. Дышать было абсолютно нечем, и Стив пошел в свою комнату, открывать окно с волшебным видом на кирпичную стену с узким переулком внизу. Он сел на свою кровать и ощутил разом, насколько все же бесполезна и ужасна его жизнь, даже когда он все же выжил. Он не был здесь месяц, и теперь квартира казалась ему маленькой, грязной и попросту неуютной. Он посмотрел на Баки, стоявшего в дверях.

Наверное, вряд ли можно еще больше узнать о нем, Стиве Роджерсе, чем увидев его в этой маленькой комнате с кроватью на деревянном подиуме, потому что не было денег на каркас, с плакатами на стенах, старым и вышедшим из обслуживания ноутбуком, книжным шкафом времен Второй Мировой, столом, полным пустых банок из-под лекарств и пустых бутылок из-под воды. Все, о чем он мечтал до болезни, было убрано, и даже сам Стив не знал, где это все и о чем оно бы сказало Баки. 

Стив вдруг понял, что за этот месяц ни разу не подумал о матери. Он встал и прошел мимо Баки, взявшись за ручку двери. Он привычно сжался внутри, ожидая услышать ее надрывный кашель. Потом он осознал еще кое-что. 

Ему нельзя туда. 

Он отдернул руку, как ошпаренный. Ему вообще нельзя сюда возвращаться. Его мать умерла от туберкулеза, и хотя он и был привит, но его имунная система могла попросту этого не выдержать. Стив отшатнулся, в ужасе понимая, что и дома у него теперь тоже нет, по крайней мере, до специальной обработки. 

Вряд ли что-то могло быть отвратительнее того, что он не может вернуться даже в свой дом. 

Он выбежал на улицу, останавливаясь только на тротуаре. Он задыхался, как раньше, когда его мучила астма. Он все равно, что умер. От него не осталось ничего, кроме тонкой связи с человеком, который находится в его доме. Доме, в который Стиву нельзя возвращаться. Если он уже не заразился. 

Бежать некуда. Уходить некуда. Он не может существовать без Баки, и это попросту отвратительно в своей безысходности. Стив никогда не посмел бы просить еще и о жилье, его физическая и денежная зависимость от Баки приводила его в ужас. Он рос, воспитываясь в четком понятии долга. Своего и чужого. Но он никогда не готовился к тому, чтобы выжить так, чтобы не иметь возможности вернуть старую жизнь. Он перешел на новый этап, не зная об этом, без всего, что позволит ему существовать автономно. 

— Тебе нельзя здесь жить.

Стив кивнул, сжимая кулаки. Замкнутый круг его беспомощности. Что ему делать? Он не может вернуться в эту неуютную, почти музейную квартиру Баки. Он не может больше получать его помощь. Этому должен прийти конец. Может быть, есть какие-то центры помощи, реабилитации, трудоустройства? Кто-то же должен устраивать таких, как он. 

— Я придумаю что-нибудь, — ответил он, собираясь с силами. Холод ночного Бруклина пробирал до костей. Он начинал дрожать. 

— Зачем?

Стив застонал, и на этот раз вслух. Отчаяние и тоска по старой, навсегда утерянной жизни заставили его впервые в жизни прийти в ярость. Он закрыл глаза. 

— Меня не нужно больше спасать, — буквально прорычал он. — Я жил как-то сам, и сейчас смогу справиться, я не животное из приюта, чтобы меня…

Он обернулся. Его ярость притихла, когда он увидел свой альбом в руках у Баки. Только не альбом, взмолился он запоздало. Он моментально замолчал. Альбом — это весь его год, полный отчаяния, одиночества и безнадежности. Альбом — это отпечаток его души. Это все, что вообще в нем есть и было. Это все, что он не сможет прикрыть ложью, бравадой. Он так жалок, что нет просто более сильного слова для этого. 

— Я думаю, у меня есть работа для тебя, — произнес вдруг Баки. Он явно не пропустил мимо ушей все, что сказал Стив. — Обычная нормальная работа, идет? — Он показал Стиву открытую страницу. 

С замиранием сердца Стив осознал, что это его самый любимый, самый отчаянный и самый импульсивный рисунок из всех. Эти волны были волнами его боли и безнадежности. Эти скалы — недоступностью прошлой, здоровой жизни с живыми родителями. Этот человек — это он, пытающийся удержаться там, где он есть. 

На плечах у другого. 

Того, кого никогда не существовало в его жизни. 

— Я не знаю, — признался он. Рисунки были способом просто избавиться от всего, что терзало изнутри. Альбом кончился. Кончился год сомнений, страха смерти, отчаяния и беспомощности. Ему нужен новый альбом, но у Стива нет ни цента. У него нет выбора. 

— Я думаю, это да.

***

Джеймс не лгал. Он не любил эту квартиру, в которой нет ничего того, что отмечало бы принадлежность к нему. Это квартира Наташи, пусть она и не живет здесь. Эта женская способность занимать все пространство удивляла Джеймса, но он не возражал. Слишком огромная квартира для него. Он постучал смартфоном по столу. Он позвонил в нужную службу, заказав обработку трех жилых помещений. 

Если бы он спросил себя, что происходит, он бы признался, что не может остановиться. Он впал в зависимость от зависимости. Стив жил им и нуждался в нем, и забота стала для Джеймса одержимостью. Но остановиться он не мог, хоть и видел, что Роджерсу это не нравится. Даже сейчас, звоня в эту фирму, он уже понимал, что все равно уничтожит неприкосновенность его жилья, даже если просто обработает все от этой болезни его матери. Он хотел бы найти компромисс для них обоих, но его несло по инерции. Он переборщил.

Альбом лежал перед ним. Он не обманывал, и работа на дизайн дисков действительно была. Просто обычно ее передавали в какую-либо крутую фирму. В целом эта коммерческая составляющая Джеймса не интересовала. 

Но сейчас он понял, зачем нужны обложки, зачем нужны клипы. Он смотрел на карандашный рисунок, и идея уже формировалась в его голове. Возможно, его инерция даже быстрее, чем он сам. Возможно, каких-то мотивов он не понимает. Но ему нужно, необходимо сделать так. Как будто будет хуже, если он не сделает так, как задумал. 

Хлопнула входная дверь. Он не обернулся. 

— Я вообще-то за вещами, — сообщила ему Наташа. 

На это Джеймс решил обернуться.

Ее яркий плащ был мокрым от дождя. Ее лицо светилось, хоть она и не улыбалась. Она посмотрела на Джеймса, хоть и без улыбки, но явно давая понять, что она счастлива. 

— Слава богу, — заключил Джеймс, разглядывая ее как в первый раз. — В смысле, мне не надоели твои вещи, я просто рад…

— Баки, я поняла, я тебя хорошо знаю, можешь не продолжать, — закатила она глаза, после чего наконец подошла к его столу. — Ого, это невероятный рисунок. — Она попробовала перелистнуть страницу, но Джеймс не позволил ей. — У кого ты отобрал такую красоту, жулик, ты ведь не умеешь рисовать?

— Роджерс, — только и ответил Джеймс. Наташа посмотрела на него несколько мгновений, после чего аккуратно забрала альбом. — Я ничего не понимаю, — признался он, опустив взгляд. 

— Я вижу, — ответила ему Наташа, листая альбом. Она остановилась на одном, смотря то на рисунок, то на самого Джеймса. — Да ладно. — Она бесцеремонно подняла его голову к свету. — Малыш даже знает в совершенстве цвет твоих глаз. 

Наташа развернула к нему рисунок. Рисунок, который словно зеркало демонстрировал Джеймсу его глаза. 

— Я разрушаю его. 

— Понятия не имею, как можно разрушить то, что и так уже сломалось, — изрекла Наташа, выслушав весь краткий рассказ о произошедшем. — Но, по-моему, про питомца из приюта он более, чем прав. Выглядит все именно так. 

— Да я не… — взорвался Джеймс. 

— Я знаю, правда, знаю. — Наташа погладила его по голове. — Значит, придется научиться объяснять. По каким-то исключительно бакибарнсовым причудам тебе нужен этот малыш. Скажи ему об этом, скажи, что он дает тебе больше, чем ты ему. И да, я подслушала твою запись. Она просто невероятна. 

— И что, это поможет? 

— Ну, если ты клятвенно пообещаешь ему возможность быть собой и не привязывать к себе, я думаю, да. Нельзя притащить кого-то в свою квартиру просто потому, что этот человек для тебя как любимое одеяло. — Она улыбнулась. — Нужно хотя бы об этом сказать. 

— А если он мне не поверит? 

— У тебя есть песня, — подмигнула она ему. — Разве есть что-то лучше песни?

***

Стив замер на пороге. Все, кто только был в комнате, с любопытством на него посмотрели. Стиву хотелось прикрыться, что он и сделал успешно своим новым альбомом. Наташа провела его через несколько комнат. Из одной из них слышалась чудесная музыка, просто невероятная, хотя ей до безумия не хватало нормального исполнения на пианино. Человек, сидевший за ним, явно не понимал смысла происходящего. Наташа не дала Стиву заглянуть в студию, проведя его мимо. Она оставила его в комнате, полной компьютеров, экранов и проводов, представив его Сэму Уилсону. Уилсон был занят, монтируя какое-то видео. Наконец он нажал какие-то кнопки на клавиатуре, после чего крутанулся на кресле, разглядывая Стива. 

— Привет, — вполне добродушно произнес он. 

— Привет, — эхом отозвался Стив. 

— У меня тут есть для тебя задание. — Он подкатил прямо на стуле к столу напротив, порылся в ящике и вытащил заламинированный рисунок Стива. — Крутой. Очень, — добавил он, жестом подзывая Стива к себе, после чего усадил его в такой же стул, как и у себя. — В общем-то, это «Саи», самая простая, самая классная рисовалка. Если ты повторишь это в цвете, будет самая классная обложка из всех, что я видел. 

— Но я понятия не имею, как, — начал Стив. 

— Точно. — Сэм хлопнул в ладоши. — Планшет я и забыл. 

Спустя минуту он уже установил какую-то темную поверхность, которая действительно напоминала планшет, прямо перед Стивом. В его руке оказалась толстая ручка. Сэм показал ему, как все работает, но из-за волнения Стив не могу привыкнуть к этому планшету. Наконец Сэм вздохнул:

— У меня тут тонна музыки, помогает, когда не работает. Говори, что вставляет, поставим, и сиди себе, рисуй, пока не выйдет. Я в первый раз сутки не вылезал из своего мейкера. Всю Рианну наизусть выучил, ничего другого и не было тогда. — Сэм откатился к шкафу, демонстрируя огромное количество дисков. 

— You raise me up, — пробормотал Стив, почему-то краснея. Но Сэм ничуть не удивился, откатившись к своему столу. Минутой спустя он уже подгонял огромные наушники под Стива, включая ее на повтор. 

Невероятно чистый звук ударил по самому сердцу. Стив закрыл глаза, переживая то, что, наверное, очень боятся испытать пожилые люди. Он сжал наушники в руках. Голос Баки звучал не только в его голове, но и в душе, и вокруг, и в сердце, заставляя Стива забыть о том, кто он есть. Он сжал толстую ручку в руках, проводя первую линию. Ничего больше ему не нужно было, только лишь снова и снова слушать любимые слова и рисовать, рисовать, рисовать…

Он ощущал себя на краю пропасти, раздираемый ветром и дождем. Шум океана пробивался сквозь песню. Даже запах подстроил свою иллюзию. Стив не замечал линий, оттенков, цветов. Он копировал то, что видел перед глазами. Невероятно мрачное небо с одним единственным просветом. Слабые нежные лучи солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь эту завесу. Волны, перекатывающиеся в миллионах оттенков синего и серого, заканчиваясь белой пеной. 

Но люди в его новом изображении просто держались за руки, разбивая огромную волну. 

Он вздрогнул, когда рука легла на его плечо. Стив моментально стянул наушники, моргая и пытаясь привыкнуть к реальному миру. Он потер глаза и поднял взгляд. 

— Стоит сделать перерыв, — произнес Баки, смотря на экран. Стив посмотрел туда же. Вряд ли это могло быть нарисовано его руками. Создавалось ощущение, что это фотография, и сейчас все снова придет в движение. Стив никогда не рисовал подобного, никогда не знал, что умеет так. Он отложил наушники, выключая песню. Звуки студии казались очень тихими по сравнению с музыкой. Ему осталось совсем немного до того, чтобы закончить. — Вообще-то почти все уже ушли, — добавил он, когда Стив оглянулся в поисках Сэма. 

— Десять, — в ужасе пробормотал Стив, не представляя, как он просидел здесь так много времени. 

— Наверное, — не стал спорить Баки. — Там темновато. 

— Таблетки, — подпрыгнул на месте Стив, яростно оглядываясь в поисках сумки. Он успокоился только после того, как принял все нужные. Он посмотрел издалека на свой рисунок, и он выглядел еще лучше. — Я не знал, что могу так. 

— Тебе нравится? — уточнил Баки, выводя его из его комнаты.

— Даже слишком. Это нельзя назвать работой, — пробормотал Стив. 

— Послушай, я позвонил, чтобы твою квартиру привели в порядок, — наконец сказал Баки так, словно это мучило его всю дорогу. — Я знаю, что ты не просил меня об этом и, скорее всего, будешь прав, если разозлишься, но я делаю это не потому, что…

— Я питомец из приюта? — подсказал Стив, смотря в пол. 

— Да, — явно с облегчением согласился Баки. — Я делаю это потому, что так будет правильно. 

— Потому что Старк подарил тебе квартиру? — с любопытством спросил Стив, понимая, что, в общем-то, настолько в восторге от своей работы, что просто не может злится.

— Да, — не стал отрицать Баки. — Только я…

— Это не студия, это чертова черная дыра.

Наташа появилась из еще одной комнаты, кутаясь в кофту. На ее плече была огромная сумка, однако довольно легкая на вид. 

— Кстати, как и больница, — добавила она мрачно, останавливаясь рядом с ними. — У этих врачей бывают дежурства. Суточные. Что за горе такое. — Она обняла их обоих. — Поэтому от большой грусти я собираюсь в бар. Но так как подружек моих мне хочется заколоть самой длинной шпилькой и сделать из них шашлык, я надеюсь, что вы составите мне компанию. При этом, Роджерс, можно не пить, а просто радовать меня своими огромными голубыми глазами. — Она звонко чмокнула Стива в щеку, отчего тот слегка оторопел. 

***

Стив чувствовал себя не просто лишним, а попросту белой вороной. Он сидел на диване рядом с Наташей напротив Баки и глох от громкой музыки. Ему хотелось тишины и спать. Он смотрел вокруг и не представлял, как можно столько пить, так танцевать и что-то слышать в этом шуме. Он посмотрел на Наташу и Баки — они разговаривали, каким-то чудом слыша друг друга. Стив не знал, куда себя деть. Он пожалел, что не взял с собой альбом, книгу или еще-нибудь. Только читать книгу в баре, наверное, еще страннее, чем не пить. Он подумал о своем рисунке в студии Баки и захотел вернуться туда. Сейчас он четко различал Баки и Зимнего солдата, и ему было немного жаль, что по большей части Баки все же обычный человек, который вписывается в окружающее со всем своим сумасшествием, странностями и даже своей рукой, сейчас снова скрытой под длинным рукавом. 

Хотелось еще и лечь спать. Последние дни он жил в номере гостиницы, смущаясь каждый раз, когда видел горничную или брал еду со шведского стола утром. Если его квартира в самом деле обработана, то Стив с радостью бы вернулся туда. Он увидел, как Баки кинул Наташе ключи. Она держала их на ладони вопросительно и немного обиженно. Баки пожал плечами, сделал глоток из своего бокала и поднялся на ноги. 

— Постой, подожди, но…— Стив услышал Наташу лишь у выхода, она шла за ними, слегка раскрасневшаяся и безгранично изумленная. — Она что, тебе не нравится? Или что, почему ты вот так отдаешь ее мне? 

— Потому что для тебя она уютная, для меня нет, — пожал плечами Баки. Он вышел на улицу первым, тут же закурив. Стив натянул ворот джемпера на нос, чтобы не дышать дымом. 

— А где ты будешь жить? — продолжала спрашивать она, разглядывая его как в первый раз. — Баки, я не могу ее принять, хочу, но не могу. Если хочешь, продадим ее и выберем тебе новую. 

— В гостинице. Не знаю, делай с ней что хочешь. Это не дом для меня.

Наташа сверлила его взглядом еще минуту, после чего вернулась в бар. Стив смотрел ей вслед, переживая похожее изумление. Эта квартира стоила целое состояние, и так отдавать ее было… Конечно, в стиле Баки. 

— Уже поздно, я поеду домой, — произнес Стив, потерев глаза. Он оглянулся, пытаясь понять, где он и где метро. — Надеюсь, ключи там, где ты их и взял. 

— В почтовом ящике.

Баки не смотрел на него. Он поймал такси и назвал ему адрес в Бруклине. Он сидел рядом с Баки и словно отсутствовал. Стив не навязывался и просто смотрел в окно, наблюдая за редкими героями ночного Нью-Йорка. К тому моменту, как такси остановилось возле дома Стива, минула полночь. Пошел редкий, ленивый дождь. Стив вышел из машины, улавливая сырой запах залива. Он слишком устал, чтобы думать, однако один вопрос в его голове все же возник:

— А ты куда? — спросил он Баки, нагнувшись и посмотрев в салон такси. 

— В студию. 

— Не глупи, нужно же спать, — несколько раздраженно произнес Стив. Он перестал понимать Баки с момента выписки из больницы, и теперь, кажется, он превращался в Наташу в отношениях с Барнсом. Он смотрел на его волосы, скрывающие лицо. — Пожалуйста. 

— Там и посплю, — последовал недовольный ответ. 

— Да что же это такое, — проворчал Стив, обходя машину и открывая дверь с другой стороны. — Пойдем. — Он взял его за руку, ощущая холодный металл ладонью и пальцами. Его рука сжала руку Стива в ответ, и он покорно позволил себя увести в дом.

Открывать дверь в этот раз было странно. Стив толкнул дверь и не увидел никаких изменений, кроме воздуха: пахло чрезвычайно свежо и приятно. Он коснулся ручки двери комнаты матери, после чего наконец толкнул ее. Все было ровно так, как Стив и запомнил. Он прошел к комоду и посмотрел на фотографии родителей с ним на руках. Слез не было, только глухое отчаяние. 

— Я просил их ничего не трогать, — произнес Баки за его спиной. 

— Все в порядке, просто осваиваюсь. — Стив поставил рамку с фотографией на место. — Это было в прошлой жизни. Нужно просто идти дальше. 

Он развернулся и сделал шаг, не рассчитывая, что Баки окажется к нему так близко. Он буквально уткнулся лбом в его грудь, не понимая, что происходит.

— Ты не один, — произнес Баки, обнимая его здоровой рукой. 

Стив оборванно вздохнул и прижался к нему в ответ. Он дышал запахом его сигарет, его теплом и хотел запомнить каждую секунду этого странного, бесценного объятия. Не осталось мыслей, не осталось никаких страхов, только он и Баки. 

— Ненадолго, — озвучил, пожалуй, свою главную проблему Стив. 

— Это не так. 

Он поднял голову. Темные пряди Баки щекотали его щеки. Это было самым приятным, что Стив испытывал за всю жизнь. Он смотрел в глаза Баки и вспоминал, как рисовал их. Дело не только в фанатстве: все, что касалось Барнса, казалось ему до боли родным и знакомым. Но они не стали ближе для него, чем тогда, когда он рисовал их. 

— Почему? 

— Я не знаю.

Стив нашел его металлическую руку. Почти всегда она лишь безвольно висела, скрытая рукавом, и Стиву это не нравилось. Он заставил Баки обнять себя обеими руками, решив, что в такой момент хочет получить сразу все. Контраст мягкого прикосновения здоровой руки и металлической нравился Стиву до головокружения.

— Каждое утро я просыпаюсь с мыслью, что все это мне приснилось, — прошептал он темной ткани его рубашки. — Что ты мне приснился. 

— И что происходит потом? 

— Я открываю твиттер, — улыбнулся Стив своей глупости. — Но минуты до этого я…

Он осознал, что Баки отнял руку от него. Здоровой рукой он расстегнул одну пуговицу рубашки, заставляя Стива смотреть на нее, как на прикованную. Он увидел металлический блеск жетонов, скользнувших вверх по шее Баки. Он снял их через голову, взяв их в руку и поправляя волосы. 

Если бы Стив не держался за него, он бы уже упал. 

Он не был в состоянии обдумать холод этих жетонов на своей груди. Их цепочка оплела шею, одарив новой, незнакомой тяжестью. Стив сжал их в руке, боясь даже прочитать имя на них. Имя, которое он и так носил на себе, в своей голове и в своем сердце. 

— Они же твои, — пробормотал он, не в силах справиться с волной невыносимо сильного чувства к нему. Чувства, которое росло на почве двусмысленности. Он смотрел на все это не так, как Баки, и от этого любовь к нему разбавлялась сильной болью отчаяния. 

— В этом и смысл, нет? 

От мягкости его голоса у Стива случился странный коллапс. Его сознание остановилось на мысли о том, что он больше не вынесет, а его тело не могло отойти от Баки. Жетоны жгли его кожу, рискуя оставить клеймо, и Стив хотел бы этого больше всего на свете.

— Я не понимаю, — прошептал он в отчаянии, теряясь лицом в его рубашке, сходя с ума от его близости. 

— Я тоже. 

— Нужно идти спать, — нашел в себе силы пробормотать Стив. — Я постелю тебе у себя.

Получасом позже он лежал на диване в комнате матери и сжимал жетоны в руках, ощущая себя одновременно счастливым и самым несчастливым на свете. Момент близости снова и снова проигрывался в его сознании, заставляя его желать этого снова. Он словно попал в чертову сказку, в которой уготовано место для кого-то другого. Он хотел этого до боли. Но никогда не допустил бы этой нелогичной нелепости его и Баки вместе. 

Но жетоны в его руке — уже нелепо. 

Смартфон рядом с ним издал звук твита. Стив повернул голову, включая телефон и на мгновение теряя зрение от его яркого света. Он убавил яркость, читая самый невероятный твит, который тол ко можно вообразить. Он ущипнул себя, но это не помогло ему. Буквы на экране не менялись. 

_«_

@steverogers хочу колыбельную».

Он улыбнулся, пряча лицо в подушке. 

_«_

«@buckybarnes хуже меня не поет никто».«

Он ждал ответный твит, но вместо этого услышал, как открывается дверь. 

— Если колыбельная не идет ко мне, я приду к колыбельной сам, — возвестил Баки. 

Стив уткнулся в подушку, задыхаясь. Его щеки горели. Он не мог даже поднять взгляд на Баки, не представляя, как можно спокойно сидеть и смотреть, как полуобнаженный и растрепанный Баки Барнс приходит ночью с просьбой спеть ему колыбельную. 

— Я пою не просто плохо, я пою катастрофично, — пробормотал Стив, делая трудный глубокий вдох. Он открыл один глаз смотря на его руку. Видеть ее перед собой без одежды было так же непривычно, как увидеть снег летом. На его груди не хватало жетонов, и сознание Стива буксовало, находя их на себе. 

— Рискну ушами. — Баки сел прямо на пол, спиной к нему, прислоняясь к дивану. Стив лихорадочно выискивал в памяти хоть какую-нибудь колыбельную, но вместо этого он думал лишь о том, как невыносимо видеть его таким и не иметь возможности прикоснуться к нему. Наконец Стив с облегчением вспомнил хоть одну. Он прокашлялся, садясь на диване. Он не смотрел на Баки, стараясь не думать о его потрясающем теле. 

_«_

«Спят детишки, падает снег.  
Мечты зовут, словно колокольчики вдали.  
Все мы были мечтателями еще вчера,  
Но один за другим повзрослели.  
Даже если кажется, что магия ускользает,  
Мы найдем ее снова под Рождество.»«

— Катастрофа, — произнес тихо Баки. 

Стив пристыженно замолчал, вздохнув: он ведь предупреждал. Однако вместо того, чтобы уйти, Баки взял его за руку и потащил за собой, в комнату Стива. Он устроился на кровати первым, притягивая Стива к себе. Стив послушно лег, не пуская в свою голову ни единой мысли. Он был попросту в ужасе от того, что лежит меньше чем в метре от Баки. 

— Продолжай, — вдруг попросил он. Стив недоуменно воззрился на него, собираясь спросить, за что Баки готов себя так пытать, но он лишь закрыл глаза. Стив сел на кровати, испытывая сразу и жар, и холод. Он с усилием вспоминал слова, когда Баки поднялся на руках и оказался головой на его коленях. — Чешите, пока не скажу «не чешите», — пробормотал он. 

Стив в оцепенении заставил себя устроить руки на его голове, перебирая темные волосы. Он уставился взглядом в стену, лишь бы не поглощать Баки взглядом. Ему не сразу удалось собраться, однако он все же продолжил:

_«_

«Поверь в то, что говорит тебе твое сердце,  
Уже играет музыка,  
Так мало времени,  
Так много нужно отметить.  
Поверь в то, что чувствуешь,  
И подари мечтам крылья,  
Ты можешь все,  
Только если поверишь».«

Его взгляд предательски скользил по расслабленному лицу Баки, по его шее до груди, отвлекался на руку и возвращался уже на живот. У Стива горели уши, горели губы, горели руки касаться его волос, да и сам он пылал между самонадеянностью и рациональностью. Он вдруг увидел себя в зеркале. 

Весь его огонь моментально потух. Можно ли выглядеть еще хуже? Он шел на поправку, но это не добавляло ему веса или волос, и по большей части он был похож на саму смерть. Его тряхнуло реальностью, и он попросту запретил себе думать о том, чего никогда не будет, даже если он этого сильно хочет. Не с этим телом ему замахиваться даже фантазиями на Баки Барнса.

_«_

«Поезда едут до конечной,  
Возвращая нас к началу,  
Корабли пересекают океан,  
Доверяя свету звезд.  
Даже если кажется, что мы потеряли нужный путь,  
Мы найдем себя под Рождество».

Стив замолчал. Он осознал, что Баки уснул почти моментально, но остановить свои руки не мог. Его жалкая преданная любовь не нужна Баки, только дружба, от которой Стив иногда испытывает невероятные диссонансы, но даже если дружба позволяет Стиву переживать такие моменты, он готов просто дружить. Он аккуратно провел ладонями по его щекам, убирая волосы с лица, мягко заводя руки под голову Баки и перекладывая ее на подушку. Баки тут же перевернулся на бок, спиной к нему. 

Стив приковал взгляд к потолку, чтобы не смотреть на его невероятно сильную спину. Он считал овечек, затем слонов, затем пытался петь песню про себя, но уснуть не получалось. Он боялся даже пошевелиться, чтобы не прикоснуться к Баки. Плакат на его стене демонстрировал ему Зимнего солдата.

Но жизнь преподносила ему Баки Барнса снова и снова, словно дразнила.

Ведь нет ни единой чертовой причины, по которой Барнс мог бы заинтересоваться Стивом Роджерсом.


	4. Chapter 4

Джеймс сверился с картинкой из гугла. Кажется, он все делал правильно. Наконец он решил завернуть этот несчастный ролл, после чего снял циновку и громко выругался. Стив немедленно отозвался, попросив его не выражаться. 

— У них там особый японский клей что ли, — пробормотал Джеймс себе под нос. Идея сделать ролл пришла ему случайно, когда Стив выразил свое удивление по поводу цен на доставку готовой еды. Его изумление на решение Джеймса заказать гигантский набор суши и роллов никак не повлияло, однако Джеймс решил попробовать сделать все сам. 

— Нужно было дать ему остыть. — Стив подошел к столу, заглядывая ему под руку. — Я уверен, что это все равно вкусно. — Он протянул руку и стащил остатки развалин обычного ролла с лососем и сливочным сыром. Джеймс вздохнул, но в целом не был особо расстроен, ибо любопытство его было абсолютно удовлетворено. Он помыл руки и пошел, наконец, в абсолютно пустую комнату, в которой когда-то была спальня матери Стива. Он попросил помочь ему разобрать ее вещи на следующий эе вечер. В результате комната оказалась пустой, и только телевизор с большим и мягким матрасом на полу украшали ее. Это был их личный кинотеатр. 

— «Босиком по мостовой»? — предложил Стив, когда Джеймс кинул ему пульт от умного телевизора. Тот услужливо показывал доступные из интернета фильмы. 

— Никаких романов, — скривился Джеймс, устраиваясь на матрасе и беря в руки первую упаковку с роллом. Таких было около двадцати, а это означало, что вечер будет сытным и крутым, следовательно, и фильм должен был этому соответствовать. — Ладно, пусть будет «Достучаться до небес», если тебе нравится Швайгер. 

— Мне не нравится Швайгер, — моментально покраснел Стив. Его смущение всегда веселило Джеймса. 

— Всем нравится Швайгер, даже мне, — великодушно успокоил он Стива, отбирая у него пульт. 

— Подожди, как это все есть? — Стив с опаской посмотрел на кучу коробочек перед ним. 

— Палочками, — снисходительно пояснил он Стиву, показывая, как их нужно держать. Стив плохо с этим справлялся и бормотал что-то о простой вилке. Он всегда воспринимал идею о чем-то новом с недоверием и опаской, но выражение его лица, абсолютно детское, полное восторга и радости, стоило всех его ворчаний. Это касалось кино и песен, а теперь и еды. Пальцы Стива не слушались, и он абсолютно не был в состоянии ими есть. — Горе какое, — посетовал Джеймс и подхватил одну часть ролла, поднося ее ко рту Стива. 

Тот моментально покраснел ярче всякого помидора и начал волынку о своей самостоятельности. 

— Могу зажать нос, — предложил Джеймс, и Стив послушно открыл рот. Он жевал с видом отменного дегустатора, после чего пожал плечами. Джеймс не сдавался, ведь есть еще и запеченные, да еще и с соевым соусом! Стив страдальчески вздохнул и снова открыл рот. Запеченный ролл понравился ему явно больше. Он улыбнулся, слегка наморщив нос, словно признавал свое поражение. 

— Не смей! — Стив разгадал его намерение на полпути. — Серьезно, или я тебя укушу. 

— Ну уж нет, это слишком круто. — Он успел поймать Стива и нависнуть над ним с довольным видом. — Я. Же. Говорил, — с чувством, толком и расстановкой проижнес Джеймс, обожая эту фразу. Стив закатил глаза, но все же улыбнулся. 

— Дай вилку, пожалуйста, — взмолился он, когда Джеймс отсел от него. 

— Никаких вилок, — оставался непоколебим Джеймс. Он растянулся на матрасе во весь рост, реализуя импульсивный план. — Вот тебе палочки, вот тебе мой рот. Как только уронишь, я тут же покупаю тебе одну вещь.

— Изверг, — недовольно пробормотал Стив, глядя на свои руки. — Зачем так радикально?

— Мне лень есть самому, — усмехнулся Джеймс. 

— Найми себе раба, — огрызнулся — впрочем, мягко — Стив. Палочки в его руках выглядели просто нелепо. — Ладно, это не смешно, я не собираюсь тебя кормить. 

— Если тебе не понравится и я не получу шанс сказать мою коронную фразу, я разрешу тебе послушать песню раньше презентации.

Джеймс смотрел на то, как Стив колеблется. В действительности он отлично понимал, что доставляет ему немало неудобств, учитывая вынужденную интровертность Стива, но его инерция не угасла. Он жаждал сделать все, чтобы удивить этого человека. 

Потому что это единственное, что еще удивляет его самого. 

За неделю, что он буквально без приглашения переселился сюда и вымогал у Стива эксперименты с едой, Стив все же поднабрал в весе. 

— Не смотри на меня так, — вдруг прервал его мысли Стив. Он выглядел раздраженным.

— У тебя появились щеки. Серьезно, снизу отлично видно. Вот хомяк, — сообщил ему новость Джеймс. Стив потрогал щеки, пожал плечами и все же улыбнулся. С каждым днем он выглядел здоровее и здоровее, и не было ни единого шанса для Баки остановиться до тех пор, пока он видел последствия своего настырного общения с ним. 

— Еще бы, столько жрать, — проворчал Стив, смотря на огромное количество коробок перед собой. 

— А то ты не хочешь, — подначивал его Джеймс. Ворчание Стива перестало его смущать давным-давно, и он воспринимал это как защитный рефлекс, который еще можно подавить. — Я забыл, что Наташа приглашает нас на пикник завтра вечером. 

«Нас». Использовал ли Джеймс что-то подобное раньше в своей речи? Похоже, что вряд ли. Оно было незнакомым, неудобным для произношения и очень определенным. Видимо, о чем-то таком подумал и Стив. Он пойдет на попятную, осознал Джеймс за секунду до того, как Стив произнес:

— Нет, я буду лишним. 

И хотя он говорил это явно решительнее обычного, Джеймса уже несло без возможности остановиться:

— Надо показать твои щеки Беннеру, это же просто успех! Вот один я с этой парочкой буду лишним, а с тобой — нет. 

— Баки, нет. 

Джеймс вздохнул и сел рядом с ним. Иногда вредность и упрямство Стива просто зашкаливали. Наташа не раз говорила ему о том, что его бывает слишком много в личном пространстве. 

— Если ты от меня устаешь, то так и скажи, — несколько напряженно произнес Джеймс. 

Стив посмотрел на него в крайней степени удивления:

— Как от тебя можно устать?

— Тогда в чем проблема? — решил попробовать выяснить снова Джеймс, что мешает Стиву нормально общаться. 

— В том, что это все ты должен делить не со мной, — минутой спустя смог произнести Стив. — Я по какой-то ошибке здесь, и ты почему-то этого не видишь. Но в один день обязательно поймешь, да только тогда уже я не смогу остаться один. 

— Не понял ни слова, — был честен Джеймс. 

— Кто ты, а кто я, — обреченно отмахнулся Стив, глядя на темный экран телевизора. 

— А кто я? 

— Прекрати издеваться, — снова серьезно и с каплей раздражения ответил Стив. — Ты все понимаешь. Это не только для меня странно, для всех. 

— Я никогда не интересуюсь мнением «всех».

Джеймс вспомнил слова Наташи. 

— Ты мне нужен. 

Пожалуй, он сказал это слишком резко, потому что Стив ему не поверил. Весь его вид выдавал тихое возмущение, смешанное с недоверием и почему-то болью. Похоже, Джеймсу не докопаться до сути проблемы. 

— Давай просто посмотрим фильм, ладно? — произнес он быстро, открывая коробочку и пытаясь справиться с палочками. — Пикник, хорошо, я все равно не имею никакого выбора. 

— Подожди, нет, имеешь, я не должен на тебя давить, — остановил его попытку замять тему Джеймс. Стив одарил его несчастным взглядом. 

— Да нет, ты не понял, я хочу, очень хочу поехать с вами. Но я все равно молчу, или читаю, или рисую…

— Ты вообще бывал на пляже? — уточнил Джеймс, зная ответ. 

— Нет, но…

— Значит ты не будешь лишним, я обещаю.

— Хорошо, ладно, я понял, — поднял руки Стив, отчего-то снова краснея. 

— И договора о владении палочками это не отменяет, — напомнил Джеймс, снова ложась к нему на колени. Было что-то магически милое в его смущении, чего Джеймс не видел ни разу за всю свою жизнь. 

— Меня пугает твое желание испытать дождь из соевого соуса и риса, — отчаянно пробормотал Стив, проклиная взглядом эти палочки. 

— Я желаю купить сюда нормальный диван, и если ваше величество такое упертое и требует для этого спор, то я согласен пострадать, — сообщил ему Джеймс. 

— Ты сумасшедший, какой диван? — Стив, кажется, был готов нервно рассмеяться. 

— Удобный. Мне не нравится обниматься со стенкой коленями и локтями. 

Повисло неловкое молчание. Эта тема вызывала в Стиве странное отторжение, как будто ему не нравилось делить одну кровать. Но для Джеймса это было лучшим способом уснуть, осознавая, что он не один. Столько времени он терялся в пустоте огромной квартиры, столько раз ему казалось, что он попросту не из тех, кто создан для поддержки, дружбы или заботы, что получить в свое распоряжение такого, как Стив, было для него поводом получить желаемое. Он не был Наташей, которая напоминает надоедливую маму, он не делал вид, будто отлично знает Джеймса, как Сэм. И хотя он большей частью считал себя глупым фанатом, Джеймс видел в нем то, что ему было так необходимо. Человека, который просто может быть рядом. Но объяснить это Джеймс никак не мог, хотя и понимал, что Стиву нужно это объяснение. 

— Баки, люди обычно не делят кровать, будучи друзьями, — нервно заметил Стив, сверля взглядом пол. 

— Я понятия не имею, почему люди так устроены. Я сплю здесь, как ребенок, и только это мне и важно, — решил попробовать объяснить это Джеймс. Кажется, получилось. Стив слегка расслабился. 

— Ты странный, даже очень, — ответил он, рискуя взять одну из частей ролла. У него почти получилось. От напряжения его пальцы побелели. Джеймс морально готовился к падению этого куска и уже планировал следующую покупку. Стереосистему, определенно. Но у Стива получилось донести его до рта Джеймса. Он нахмурился.

Стив улыбнулся. 

— Никаких покупок, — радостно возвестил он, и от своей радости не успел скоординировать руки. — Ой. — Он в ужасе смотрел, как Джеймс снимает с щеки остатки риса. 

— Ага, конечно, никаких, — фыркнул он, наблюдая эволюцию Стива от радости до стыда и злости на самого себя. — Стереосистема, и я от тебя отстану.

— Какая, к черту, стереосистема? — Стив замер, не находя слов. 

— Крутая. Чтобы от басов «Sweet dreams» можно было подпрыгивать, — мечтательно протянул Джеймс. 

— Ладно, делай что хочешь, только отстань от меня, — простонал Стив, аккуратно убирая его голову и отползая к стене. Он обнял колени и протестующе уставился в телевизор.

Джеймс вздохнул. В таком состоянии разговаривать с ним было бесполезно. Это удивляло, насколько Стив понимал его потребность в нарушении личного пространства и как одновременно переживал от этого. Он включил требуемое, устраиваясь на подушках и поедая роллы. Ему было неудобно есть одному, но Стиву нужно было время остыть. Он злился очень странно, в самого себя. 

Джеймс выждал, должно быть, минут пятнадцать. Есть в одиночестве ему надоело, и он протянул кусочек ролла прямо в палочках Стиву. Тот, увлеченный картинкой, даже не сопротивлялся. Джеймс усмехнулся — проще, чем ребенка. Он пихнул палочки Стиву, но отвлечение не сработало. Джеймс решил, что совсем не против его кормить. 

***

Стив дрожал на ветру. Солнце светило, но его тепло уносилось сильным ветром, охраняющим побережье. Он видел океан так близко впервые за всю свою жизнь, и оторвать взгляд от него помог лишь холод. От этого ветра леденели пальцы, и Стив спрятал их в рукава. Он печально посмотрел на Наташу, одетую в купальник. Ее словно ветер вообще не заботил. Стив вздрогнул, представив, как это — щеголять под этим ветром без одежды. Похоже, что молчаливый Беннер разделял его отношение к холоду, но не волновался за остальных. Этим утром на осмотре он похвалил щеки Стива так, словно это было самым важным достижением в жизни. Он лишь подтвердил то, что Стив и так видел в зеркале. Свое выздоровление, хотя, конечно, это называлось словом ремиссия. Ремиссии бывают длительные, пожизненные, объяснял ему Беннер. 

В очках и кожаной куртке он совсем не был похож на врача. 

Стив пожалел, что он не взял с собой вторую куртку. Затем он увидел, как Баки собирается в этот чертов ледяной океан. 

— Ты с ума сошел? — на ветру произнес он, и Баки пожал плечами в знак того, что не расслышал. Он перекинулся парой слов с Наташей, словно разговор в невероятном шуме был их суперспособностью, после чего разделся до одних плавок. 

— Они с ума сошли? — беспомощно переадресовал он вопрос Беннеру. Тот лег на спину, заложив руки за голову. — Они же заболеют!

— Привычка не болеет, — последовал краткий ответ. — Вылечим. 

Стив мысленно махнул на них рукой. Он съежился на пределе своих возможностей, наблюдая за тем, как Баки заходит в воду так, словно она была теплой, как на юге. Он устало вздохнул, не понимая, почему все зашло так далеко. Двусмысленность не просто поражала, она правила парадом. Он спал с Баки в одной постели, жил в одной квартире, проводил дни и вечера, и, даже если Стив испытывал от этого восторг на грани эйфории, это все равно выглядело странно. Да, наверное, объяснение Баки по поводу сна было весомым, к тому же он стал есть, что порадовало Наташу. Но это не повод посвящать все свое время такому, как Стив. Он вспомнил, как должен был его кормить вчерашними роллами. Могло ли это быть еще более неловким? Он уронил в итоге чертову еду прямо ему на лицо. И этот странный человек только порадовался проигрышу. 

Стив спрятал лицо между руками и коленями. От ветра оно начинало гореть. Он целиком и полностью превратился в одну большую мурашку, бесконечно дрожа. Все его мысли вернулись к обычной рутине: завтра он увидит свой рисунок на альбоме, через три дня услышит ту самую песню и, скорее всего, после этого все закончится. Новый твит, новый человек, и Баки унесется вслед своим желаниям и идеям. 

— Эй.

— Холодно, — пробормотал Стив, стараясь не стучать зубами. 

— Жарко, — возразил ему Баки. Стив не рискнул вытащить голову из единственного теплого укромного места. Он согнулся самым неудобным образом, но так хотя бы было чуточку теплее. Он покачал головой даже в этом положении, возражая мнению Баки. Песок шуршал под его ногами, когда он уходил. И Стив снова ощутил это.

Лишний.

Ему пора было привыкнуть к этому слову. Он повторял его в голове снова и снова, вспоминая дорогу в редкой беседе без его участия. Нужно было стоять до конца и никуда не ехать. 

Он едва не подлетел на метр, когда Баки сел рядом с ним. Позади него. Стив испуганно дернулся в сторону, но Баки поймал его поперек живота. Его голова оказалась на плече Стива, а вокруг вдруг возникло теплое одеяло. Тепло, невероятно и так приятно. У Стива кружилась голова от того, насколько он окружен Баки. 

— Почему не рисуешь? — лениво спросил его Баки, судя по звукам, подключая наушники к смартфону. 

— Пальцы замерзли, — пробормотал Стив. Он не мог пошевелить ни единой частью тела, боясь потерять этот странный контакт. Пальцы, впрочем, в отличие от щек, стыдом не горели. Он съежился еще сильнее, обнаружив на себе взгляд Наташи. Он не был особо злым, но Стив представил, как глупо это выглядит со стороны. Он вообще не должен быть рядом с Баки, так почему это все еще происходит? 

— Дай, — потребовал Баки, мимоходом отдавая ему один наушник. Секундой спустя в одном его ухе звучало море, а в другом удивительный джаз. Стив не понял, что ему нужно отдать Баки, но тот сам нашел его руки и завел назад, прижимая их к чему-то божественно горячему. К своему животу под черной майкой. Стив перестал дышать, не представляя, сможет ли когда-нибудь забрать их оттуда, даже если онемеет все его тело. Его руки ладонями прижимались к его животу, ощущая твердые мышцы. Он оказался в ловушке, в кольце рук, о которых мечтал и мечтает. И не было ничего больнее, чем понимать, что от мечты реальность отделяет лишь один факт. 

Он никогда не вызовет у Баки иных желаний. Иной мотивации прикосновений. 

Он мучился несколько минут, теряясь в контрасте холодного ветра и тепла одеяла. Он старался расслабиться, но в его сознании повторялось лишь чужое имя. Он не мог думать ничем, кроме его имени. Он ощущал тяжесть головы Баки на своем плече. Он делился с ним теплом и музыкой. Стив слышал и шум океана, и одновременно волшебный бессловесный джаз Гленна Миллера и его «Лунной серенады». Если бы у него было достаточно сил наплевать на мнение остальных, он бы просто наслаждался этой защитой и заботой Баки. Он освободил руки, страдая от того, как часто бьется его сердце, но вместо свободы он получил еще один удар близости, который не мог вынести. Руки Баки легли на его живот. 

Стив осознал, что больше так не может. 

— Баки, — позвал он дрожащим голосом, не зная, что должен сказать. Не трогай меня, потому что не любишь меня, а я ведь умираю от желания быть с тобой? Стив перебирал в голове все доступные фразы, надеясь достучаться до его отсутствующей логики. Быть так близко к нему и так далеко Стив больше не мог. Ему нужно было сказать «нет». 

— Мне хорошо с тобой.

Стив закрыл лицо ладонями. Он рисковал умереть от разрыва сердца. Каждый раз, когда он хотел отдалиться, как и положено нормальным людям, Баки прорывался еще ближе. Он хотел застонать, но мог лишь беззвучно переживать все свое отчаяние. В сердце, в сознании, в мыслях, в каждой чертовой клетке его тела жила любовь к Баки. Она причиняла ему боль каждый раз, когда он слышал подобное. Ему казалось, что он попросту лопнет, не сумев сказать Баки, почему. 

Или сможет. 

Может, хоть это остановит его. Освободит Стива. Будет больно, очень, но если все так и останется, то Стив попросту сорвет чертову ремиссию, потому что ему снова будет незачем жить. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь сможет полюбить кого-то всем своим существом. Без остатка. 

— Я люблю тебя. 

Стив был уверен, что ветер благополучно унес его слова. Баки не двигался подтверждая это. Стив нашел на груди под курткой его жетоны, желая сорвать их и вырвать всю эту чертову любовь из себя, любовь, которая навсегда останется безответной. 

— Я знаю. 

Это должно было быть больно. И даже очень. Но Стиву вместо этого стало легче. Он мог понять, если им просто пользуются, если Баки нравится, когда его любят. Так можно существовать. Очень. Легко. 

Это позволило ему расслабиться. 

— Давайте уже есть, — сквозь шум и музыку пробился голос Наташи. Стив безо всякого сожаления отстранился от Баки, выходя навстречу холодному ветру. По крайней мере, это соответствует реальности. Быть игрушкой — единственное, что ему понятно во всем поведении. Прислугой, игрушкой, питомцем — только так Стив может существовать вместе с Баки. Только так он может получать дозу Баки, существуя дальше только из-за него. Он собирался умирать раньше, так умрет чуть попозже, когда Баки наиграется им. Но до тех пор, пока его подчиненное положение позволяет ему переживать эти головокружительные моменты, он согласен на это. 

Он ел бутерброды и чувствовал лишь соль океана. Ему казалось, что внутри он пуст. Все, что напоминает жизнь, возникает в нем только при контакте с Беннером. Наташа смеялась, Беннер что-то говорил, Баки перебивал и комментировал. Стив отвернулся, разглядывая огромные волны. Он снова замерзал. 

Он не видел, как Наташа достала камеру. 

Он увидел лишь тот момент, когда понял, что рядом с ним снова остался лишь Беннер. Он нашел глазами Баки, угадывая на нем его привычный сценический образ. Он увидел его руку вплоть до плеча. Его темные волосы играли на ветру. 

Наташа, накинувшая на себя платье и куртку, стояла на пляже с камерой. 

Стив с замиранием сердца смотрел, как Баки прямо в одежде идет навстречу волнам. Это клип, догадался он в восторженном шоке. Он видел, как он повернулся. Произносил слова, какие Стиву было не прочитать по его губам и не услышать. Он улыбнулся, осознавая, что видит едва ли не эпохальное событие для любого фаната «Зимнего солдата». 

Баки снимается сам. 

Но почему на простенькую камеру в руках Наташи? 

— Боюсь, что мне велено отвести тебя туда, — произнес вдруг Беннер после того, как его телефон издал звук уведомления. 

— Куда? — с сомнением спросил Стив. 

— Туда, — повторил Беннер, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь от песка. 

— Куда? — как заведенный спросил Стив. — Куда, в океан? Я не пойду. 

— Это теплое течение, Стив. Быть в нем теплее, чем быть здесь, — с некоторым сомнением отозвался Беннер. — Самое ужасное, что я, в общем-то, и не поесть приехал. 

— Я не буду сниматься, — пробормотал в ужасе Стив. — Тем более в океане. 

— Я не уверен, но, по-моему, тебя уже снимали. Даже в больнице, — потер лоб Беннер. Он протянул Стиву свой телефон, на экране которого читалось всего несколько слов:

«Ты доверяешь мне?»

Стив посмотрел на Баки. Часть его мечтала заорать и убежать. Большая же вела навстречу Баки. Он застонал вслух, желая замотаться в одеяло и идти так. Он ничего не мог поделать с тем, что несмотря на всю злость, на всю ярость относительно съемок, он все равно пойдет ему навстречу. Потому что хочет этого, и лишь мысли о чужом мнении не дают ему покоя. 

— Что мне делать? — прошептал он сам себе. 

Он обнаружил вибрацию своего телефона. 

__

"@steverogers это последнее, о чем я прошу».

Стив поднялся на ноги. Черт возьми, как будто у него вообще есть желание уходить от него. Пусть в океан, пусть видео, пусть делает с ним, что хочет. Лишь бы Баки никогда, никогда не оставлял его в покое. Он пошел вниз по пляжу, прямо к воде, дрожа от ветра и, вероятно, выглядя при этом самым жалким на свете. Он смотрел только на Баки.

Баки улыбался ему. 

Стив не мог улыбнуться в ответ. Страх холодной воды и сильных волн сбивал его с толку. Он шел и дрожал не только телом, но и всеми внутренностями. Он зашел в воду в ботинках, ощущая, как моментально они промокают. Штаны липнут к ногам. 

Чертова вода теплая. Даже слишком. Из-за волн его качало, но он обязан, просто обязан дойти до Баки. Он взял его за руку секундой спустя, желая сказать сразу все и не выдать при этом ни единого слова. 

— И что теперь? — произнес он тихо, смотря в лицо Баки. Он посмотрел в его глаза, не зная, что ему еще скрывать. Он устал от всего этого непонимания. Он готов был сказать ему еще тысячу раз, что любит его. Чертова вода теплая. Он сказал это вслух. 

Баки моментально расцвел. 

— О нет, не начинай, — простонал Стив, понимая, что услышит эти идиотские раздражающие слова. Он хотел бы закрыть уши, если бы Баки не держал его за руку. Он вдруг оказался в объятии Баки, посередине людного пляжа, посередине океана, в теплой воде и на записи камеры. — Я больше так не могу, — наконец произнес он, едва сдерживая слезы. — Не могу. 

***

Стив сидел перед телевизором в полном одиночестве. Он знал, что будет плохо. Знал, что отсутствие Баки будет резать его изнутри, но об этом он попросил сам. Телевизор был выключен, и тишина в пустой квартире просто давила на уши. Он прожил несколько вечеров здесь, приходя и падая от усталости после работы. Баки он не видел. Он попросил отдохнуть от него, но в действительности он отдыхал сам от себя. Он попросту не имел сил больше бороться. Он любил Баки, настоящей, сильной, уже не фанатской, горячей любовью, которая сводила его с ума потребностью в ответе. И ответ был, но смысл его был иным. Стив верил, что сможет обмануться.

Не смог. 

Он посмотрел на часы. Сегодня презентация песни. Он не пойдет. Не сможет слушать ее, не сможет вынести голос Баки. Слова посвящены ему, и для его измученной души это стало бы последней каплей. Стив потрогал нос. Внутри него снова нехорошо щипало. Он посмотрел в зеркало в прихожей. 

Его болезнь возвращалась. 

Усталость накрыла Стива с головой. Он подумал о том, что никогда не сможет увидеть Баки с кем-то другим, попросту не переживет. Он знал, что будет так тяжело вырывать его из сердца, и он сам виноват, что не остановил этого раньше. Он вспоминал его улыбку. Его глаза. Его доверие, когда Баки лежал на его коленях. Его руки на своем животе. Это звучало почти идеально. 

Он пошел в комнату. Отныне ему будет доступна лишь его фотография. Он коснулся его волос на плакате и моментально вспомнил, как перебирал их. Его пальцы обнаружили жетоны на плакате и на своей груди. Он хотел бы умереть с ними. Он словно был подписан Баки, словно хотя бы на какую-то долю принадлежал ему, пусть и не так мечтал. Он посмотрел на жетоны. Имя на них было высечено теми же буквами на его сердце, тем же шрифтом, с той же глубиной, и оно так болезненно пульсировало каждый раз, когда Стив вспоминал его объятие. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя более защищенным, чем в его руках. 

Звонок в дверь прервал все его мысли. Стив двинулся к ней, не зная, что будет делать, если там окажется Баки. 

— Одевайся, — вместо приветствия швырнула ему какую-то одежду Наташа. 

— Я не могу туда поехать, — произнес Стив как можно увереннее. 

— Да мне плевать, что ты там можешь или не можешь, — раздраженно произнесла Наташа. Она считала его слова капризом. Но ее взгляд вдруг поменялся. Она протянула руку и провела под его носом. — Дорогой, у тебя кровь, — произнесла она испуганно, моментально доставая смартфон.

— Я в порядке, — пробормотал Стив. 

— Стив. — Она пошла за ним внутрь квартиры. — Я не знаю ничего о тебе, и ты ничего обо мне, меня это устраивает. Но и у нас есть кое-что общее. Мы оба любим его.

Стив остановился, обнимая себя руками. Его трясло.

— И сегодня мы нужны ему. Эта песня не вписывается в альбом, и ее могут просто не принять. Но дело даже не в этом. Он написал ее для тебя. — Она положила руку ему на плечо. — Я не знаю, что между вами происходит, но, если нужно, умоляю пойти со мной. 

— Я тоже не знаю, — признался Стив. — Я люблю его. Так, как только это вообще возможно. 

— Малыш, это не секрет для меня, — мягко произнесла она, погладив его по короткому ежику волос. — Скажешь ему об этом сегодня. Последний раз, когда мы лезем в твою жизнь, идет?

— Я могу не выдержать, — прошептал он еще тише.

— Мы рядом. — Она обняла его. — Он доверяет тебе. И я ревную. Немного. 

Стив улыбнулся, не рискуя обнимать ее в ответ. 

— Хорошо. Ты права. Я поступаю эгоистично. — Он посмотрел на одежду. — Зачем это?

— Боюсь, в твоей одежде тебя даже со мной не пропустят.

Наташа гнала со всей доступной машине скоростью. Иногда она ругалась, и Стив не рискнул делать ей замечание. Она буквально проорала ему тащить свою задницу в зал. Охранники пропустили его безо всяких вопросов. Он вошел в темноту, полную людей. Сцена все еще была пуста. Он шел мимо людей, и чем ближе была сцена, тем труднее было пройти. Ближе пяти метров его не пустили. 

Он никогда не был на концертах или выступлениях. Люди не замечали его, а он игнорировал их присутствие. Люди пили, люди смеялись, люди кричали — выступление Баки должно было начаться с новой песни, и все ждали ее. Стив снова ощутил, как вспотели его руки. Сколько ночей он провел перед экраном компьютера, смотря его концерты и мечтая попасть на них. Однако теперь от этой мечты остался лишь неприятный осадок. Что такое концерт, если он знает, как это — обнимать Баки Барнса, спать рядом с ним, делить тепло, музыку и целый океан? Он стоял здесь, среди остальных, помеченный Барнсом, но он был еще дальше от Баки, чем они все, вместе взятые. Стив нашел жетоны и вытащил их из-под черной футболки, сжимая в руке. Это последний вечер его боли. 

Баки вышел на сцену. Стив не помнил, смотрел ли он когда-нибудь на Баки с таким оттенком горечи, все еще восхищаясь им и мечтая о нем? Баки приветствовал зал, а они — его, и лишь Стив молчал, словно чужой в этом мире. Взглядом он пытался украсть столько Баки, сколько мог, утащив каждую деталь в тайники памяти. Его руки легли на микрофон, и Стив ощутил призрак его на себе. Он смотрел на его черную форму, обтянутую ремнями. 

Жетоны.

Он вдруг увидел на нем новые жетоны.

Ну конечно, как будто у Баки эта деталь образа может быть в единственном числе. Горечь выступила даже на языке. Стив сжал металлический поручень в руке. Так невозможно больно было любить его после этого. Но он все равно стремился к Баки всем своим существом. Обиженным, сломленным, но все еще любящим. 

Сердце Стива отмечало каждую секунду, наверное, трижды. От волнения его тошнило. Он смотрел на Баки и хотел встретить его взгляд, отлично понимая, что с его софитной стороны лиц людей не разглядеть. 

Музыка с первых же нот не вписалась в стиль «Зимнего солдата». Но с первой же секунды поселилась внутри Стива, словно поднимая его над землей. Мгновения до того, как Баки начал петь, казались вечностью. 

__

«Проснись, проснись, солнце не станет долго ждать,  
Приложи усилия, добейся, пока оно не село.  
Ты ощутишь тепло, сдавшись,  
Улыбнись страху в лицо, пусть забавляется.»

Стив перестал замечать что-то, кроме него. Он уже знал эту песню. Она казалась ему родной, украденной из его мыслей. Его год борьбы. То, что он хотел похоронить под страхом смерти. Под страхом бессмысленной и жалкой жизни. Без Баки он бы стал ничем еще год назад. Он живет, дышит, думает, рисует только благодаря ему. Его голос вел его через каждый день слабости, потери крови, болей в лимфоузлах, через химиотерапию и тошноту, через рвоту и кахексию. Его голос вытаскивал его из самого страшного отчаяния, какое только можно узнать. Без него Стив не мог существовать дальше. Он завязался на него на самом далеком, самом глубоком, что только есть в нем, — стремлении жить.

И до тех пор, пока он рядом, Стив будет ощущать эту жизнь хотя бы на несколько процентов. Это стоит всей боли безответной любви. 

__

«Ты хочешь убежать, убежать и говоришь, что так не может быть,  
Ты хочешь отвернуться, отвернуться, но не движешься, ведь всё так близко,  
Когда ты поднимаешься и бросаешь вызов  
Тому, чего мне не осознать,  
Для меня это стимул быть храбрым.»

Так не может быть. Стив улыбнулся, вытирая ладонью глаза. Он не сможет убежать ни от себя, ни от своей болезни, ни от Баки. Это треугольник его жизни, в котором он боролся. Борется. Пытается. Все внутри него болело. Казалось, что Баки не понимает его любви. Не замечает. Пользуется им. Но как, черт возьми, он мог написать эти невероятные слова, еще точнее выражающие то, что составляет самого Стива?

Ты и есть причина моей храбрости, даже сейчас, когда я снова болен, думал Стив, глядя на него. Один его твит привел его сюда, подарив невероятно много боли. Его сердце снова разрывалось на части, на осколки, надеясь так пролезть между ребрами и броситься ему навстречу. Все жалкое и скромное его существо было предано Баки Барнсу. Безответно. Сильно. Смертельно. 

__

«Держись, держись, покрепче, время лишь течёт,  
И всё, что ты считал ошибочным, снова очевидно  
Нельзя всегда прятаться от грома,  
Взгляни на бурю и ощути дождь.»

Стив смотрел, как Баки включает микрофон с наушником, спрятанный под его волосами. Он пел и спускался со сцены. Вероятно, его традиция не нарушится даже сейчас, и он выберет какого-нибудь удачливого человека. Стив закрыл глаза, понимая, что хоть слезы помешают ему увидеть это, одна мысль о том, что Баки поцелует кого-то другого, рождала в нем желание кричать и умереть на этом же месте. Вопрос о том, может ли это быть он, даже не возникал в его голове.

Музыка рвала его сердце на куски, его голос резал душу, а от слов сознание отключалось. Он не мог дышать от боли и необходимости присутствовать при этом. Обруч неизвестного происхождения сдавил ему голову. Он закрыл лицо ладонями, желая сбежать и никогда, никогда не переживать самого сильного удара, который Баки только может ему нанести, даже не догадываясь, что его традиция значит для Стива. 

Его руки коснулось что-то холодное. Его руки опустили вниз, открывая лицо. 

Стив отказывался открывать глаза.

Коллапс. 

Так не может быть. 

__

«Ты хочешь убежать, убежать и говоришь, что так не может быть,  
Ты хочешь отвернуться, отвернуться, но не движешься, ведь всё так близко,  
Когда ты поднимаешься и бросаешь вызов  
Тому, чего мне не осознать,   
Для меня это стимул быть храбрым.»

Стив открыл глаза сразу же, как вспыхнул яркий свет. Он стоял посередине этого узкого луча, лицом к лицу с Баки. Баки улыбался, смотря на него. Стив хотел лишь просто дышать. Он не понимал. Не знал. Не мог думать. Не представлял. Все его мыслительные процессы сдвинулись к предлогу «не». Баки пел рядом с ним, и мощь его голоса, слова его песни, что эхом откликались от мыслей Стива, заставляли его дрожать. Он мог упасть. Хотел упасть. Убежать. Оставить ему разорванное сердце и убежать. Но Баки знает, что Стив не убежит.

Потому что Стив не убежит.

Он снял микрофон. Проигрыш явно не требовал его участия. 

Стив не мог даже моргнуть. Вздохнуть. Пошевелиться. 

Системная ошибка его сознания. Рука Баки на его лице. Большим пальцем он вытер часть мокрых следов на его щеке. Вдох. Стив готов умолять не делать этого. Выдох. Губы Баки на его губах. Его волосы скрывают чертов поцелуй. Стив не умеет целоваться. Рука Баки под его подбородком. Его глаза волнуют Стива куда больше, чем губы. В них то, что не может существовать. Стиву нужно дышать. Он закрывает глаза. Запах Баки, его тепло. Он знает все, что только можно знать о том, как быть с ним рядом. Даже ощущение его губ. Он знает больше, чем кто-либо. 

И все это лишь его чертова традиция зимнего солдата. 

Баки отпускает его. 

Перед глазами Стива мелькают яркие огни. На его губах снова до тошноты, до отвращения знакомый вкус крови. Он снова теряет ее. Его сознание отключается, оставляя ему лишь смазанную картинку паники на лице Баки. 

Кажется, он падает на пол.


	5. Chapter 5

Джеймс нервно ходил перед палатой. Он избегал смотреть на Наташу — неожиданно она оказалась не на его стороне. Она с ним не разговаривала. Она же не пускала его в палату. Наконец он не выдержал:

— Что?!

— Придурок, — буркнула она. — Ты как ребенок, разрушаешь все, к чему прикасаешься. Если бы я только знала, что у тебя на уме, я никогда бы его не привезла. 

— Да что я не так сделал? — продолжал он раздражаться. 

— Ты играешь с ним, а он ведь болен, черт возьми! — Она вскочила на ноги. — Мальчик любит тебя, а ты дразнишь его, вот что ты делаешь!

— О чем ты вообще говоришь? — абсолютно не понял Джеймс. Она открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но подоспевший Беннер не дал ей это сделать. 

— Джеймс, я не собираюсь пускать тебя ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни в единый чертов день, пока он здесь, — довольно раздраженно произнес Беннер. — Поначалу я считал, что твое присутствие ему на пользу, но он перенес сильное нервное потрясение из-за тебя, и все наше лечение оказалось бесполезным. Он болен, Джеймс, смертельно болен, несмотря на периоды улучшения. Не знаю, что ты сделал, но я не собираюсь допускать тебя к нему.

— Пять минут, — напряженно произнес он, обнаруживая вдруг, что так и не переоделся. — И я уйду. Если он захочет. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Беннер. — Это не шутки. 

— Наташа, — обратился Джеймс к подруге. Она хотела повторить ответ Беннера, но вместо этого вздохнула. — Пожалуйста, — добавил он. — Всего пять минут. Я должен извиниться. 

— Он все равно еще спит. Не знаю, сможем ли мы обойтись без химии. Вероятно, если нет, то его придется готовить для трансплантации. Учитывая отсутствие его родственников, это долгий процесс. И почти безуспешный, — мрачно объяснил ему Беннер. — Поначалу цифры его клеток крови нормализовывались с огромной скоростью, но затем все снова пошло в обратную сторону. Его мотивация — это все, что было нужно, и каким-то образом ты ее уничтожил. 

— Я понял, хватит лекций, просто позволь мне войти, — почти прорычал Джеймс. Наташа посмотрела на Беннера каким-то особым взглядом, и он бессильно, хоть и зло, кивнул. 

— Пять минут, Барнс. И если ему станет хуже, я лично тебя пристрелю. 

Джеймс надел все необходимое, чтобы не принести Стиву лишних инфекций. Заходя в палату и видя его состояние, он испытал ощущение дежавю. Однако в этот раз лицо Стива было ему знакомо. Даже слишком. Он тихо прошел к его постели, радуясь, что нет бокса. Он смотрел на него и видел снова появившиеся следы болезни. Он спал тревожно, его глаза без конца шевелились под веками. Он был бледен и весь мокрый, а его руки так и не избавились от болезненной худобы. Он увидел, что Стив сжимает что-то в руке. Его жетоны. 

— Баки? — сонно спросил он, стоило Джеймсу коснуться его руки. 

— Спроси меня, — попросил он тихо, держа его за руку. 

— О чем? — продолжал не понимать Стив, разглядывая Джеймса с детской непосредственностью. Джеймс остро ощущал вину за его нынешнее состояние. Ему хотелось сделать что угодно, лишь бы исправить это. Все, что касалось Стива, вызывало в нем эту инерцию. Он не мог остановиться, чтобы перестать вызывать его искреннюю, полную восторга улыбку. Не мог остановиться, смущая его и получая от этого особое ощущение сверхценности его наивности. Он был, вероятно, слишком светлым и доверчивым для мира, в котором жил Джеймс, явно лишним, если бы Джеймса волновало мнение остальных. Однако для него имело значение лишь его стремление заботиться о Стиве, удивлять его и раскрывать со всеми его необычными сочетаниями черт характера. 

— О вчерашнем. — Джеймс еще сильнее сжал его руку. Он расстегнул халат, намереваясь показать то, что не сможет сказать. 

— О чем именно? — с толикой привычного смущения спросил Стив, садясь на кровати. Он поправил больничную пижаму, смотря на Джеймса исподлобья. Джеймс склонился к нему, позволяя ему прочесть буквы на своих новых жетонах. Стив смотрел на них широко открытыми глазами, подняв руку и так и не посмев коснуться их. Он прошептал только одно слово:

— Почему? 

— Потому что я люблю тебя, — произнес с облегчением Джеймс. Стив замотал головой, закрывая уши. 

— Не сходи с ума, нет, — отрицал он. 

Джеймс мягко отнял его руки, позволяя ему услышать:

— Я не уверен. Не знаю. Но точно не могу без тебя. Я виноват перед тобой в том, что не знал, как сказать, — говорил он неуверенно, понимая, что Стив попросту не желает это слышать. Между ними было что-то, для Джеймса непонятное. 

— Прекрати, пожалуйста, — попросил его тихо Стив. Он снова лег на подушку, закрывая глаза. 

— Могу я остаться?

Стив посмотрел на него устало. Затем кивнул и снова закрыл глаза. 

***

__

«Не сдавайся,  
Когда сердце не выносит  
Бремени этого мира, я…  
Я помогу тебе справиться с тоской.»

Стив вырвал наушники из ушей. Нет, больше нет. Он с содроганием вспомнил ту ужасающую пустоту в своем сознании, из которой вынырнул. Словно все... кончилось. Словно это конец. Побывав на волоске от смерти, Стив готов был признать: он боится ее. Больше всего на свете. Голос Баки ассоциировался с этой тьмой, и Стив не помнил ничего из того вечера. Беннер сказал, что он мог перенести микроинсульт. Стив понятия не имел, о чем он, но звучало страшно. Он лежал под капельницами и хотел лишь спать. Ему не нужна была еда и вода, не нужно было никого видеть и слышать, он хотел спать, спать, спать… Сил не было. Он гадал, что случилось перед тем, как его привезли сюда. Он ничего не помнил, кроме своей квартиры, и то не знал, какой это был день недели. Все в его сознании смешалось, почему голос Баки для него отныне настолько пугающий?

Он терял счет времени. Кажется, Беннер говорил, что они попробуют обойтись без химии. Трансплантация костного мозга станет последним шансом Стива. Он просыпался на несколько секунд и тонул в дреме снова. Перед его глазами проносились воспоминания, иногда деформированные, иногда точные. Он смотрел это как кино о своей жизни, как если бы его снимал кто-то странный, вроде Тима Бертона. Картинки менялись. Мелькнуло лицо Баки. Он позвал его. 

Баки говорил что-то странное. Стив не понимал ни слова — это и есть инсульт? Он смотрел в его глазах и угадывал панику, вину, страх. Все это не должно быть в глазах Баки. Стив вдруг увидел перед глазами его жетоны. 

«Стивен Роджерс».

Его имя? Почему? Баки произносил слова, от которых Стив пришел в ужас. Он не хотел их слышать. Дыра в его сознании росла, пульсировала и пугала. Он сомневался, что не спит. Стив просил, почти умолял. Баки просил остаться. Стив кивнул. 

Отключился. 

Яркие картинки перед глазами, калейдоскоп иллюзий и воспоминаний, фантазий и реальности. Стив открывает глаза, но ничего не видит. Тошнит. Его тело горит. Он задыхается. В его руке что-то острое и холодное. Боль в ноге. Укол. Мистер Роджерс, вам нужно поспать. Кто такой мистер Роджерс?

— Мне плохо, — прошептал он яркой темноте. 

— Я рядом. 

Темнота. Стив борется с нею, удерживая ее на краю своего сознания. Спать нельзя. Нельзя отключаться. Нельзя умирать. 

— Я рядом. 

Спасибо. Стив сдается. Спасибо. 

— Только не умирай. 

Почему? Почему нельзя? Стив пытается выпутаться из этой пустоты. Почему нельзя? Любопытство дает ему сил. А что нельзя? Я так устал. Он пытается изо всех сил. Только тьма, которая уже не отпустит его. 

— Пожалуйста, Стив, не умирай. 

Вдох. Он открывает глаза. Почему нельзя? Я так хочу спать. Хочу закрыть глаза. Почему нет? 

— Я рядом. Всегда буду рядом.

***

Джеймс открыл глаза, когда кто-то потряс его за плечо. Он ощутил боль в шее и онемение правой руки, на которой умудрился заснуть. Он посмотрел на Стива. Никаких изменений. Больше суток он не приходил в сознание, и хотя это никто не произносит вслух, но у Стива не остается шансов. Беннер объясняет это смертью мозга. Его мозг умирает от недостатка кислорода, от анемии, от кровотечения, которые невозможно восполнять постоянно. Необратимо. Смертельно. И отныне ему нужно будет жить с мыслью, что он довел до срыва единственного человека, которого полюбил. Странно, без вопросов, без ответов, за несколько месяцев рядом с ним он ощутил себя другим, живым, способным на большее. Способным быть кем-то для Стива. Способным на заботу и любовь, о которой не догадывался. Ему не нужна внешность или таланты, интерес или желание. В Стиве словно часть его самого, которую он узнал с первого слова. С первой его реакции на истинные песни Джеймса. 

И он уничтожает их. 

— Тебе нужно поесть, — произнесла достаточно твердо Наташа. Джеймс покачал головой. Не в первый раз. — Ты ему ничем не поможешь, — попыталась грубо признать действительность она. Джеймс кивнул. Это правда. Но он хотя бы поможет себе. Объяснится ему, даже если Стив его не слышит. Как мало нужно, чтобы хотеть жить. Как мало нужно в конечном итоге — лишь бы человек дышал. Думал. Смотрел. Чувствовал. Это то, что люди делают каждый день. И не ценят.

Он не отпустил руку Стива и на этот раз. И не отпустит. До самого конца, если нужно. Он обещал быть рядом. 

— Ты теряешь тур, Баки.

Наташа пыталась много раз увести его из палаты. Джеймс не реагировал на нее. Она уходила. 

— Я рядом, — повторял он каждый раз, когда чувствовал, будто бы Стив шевелится. Главная война — всегда в нас самих. Он не замечал часов, едва ли соглашался поесть, отходил не больше, чем на пять минут. Ничто в целом мире не убедило бы его в том, что где-то он нужнее, чем здесь. Смерть человека, в котором он разглядел часть себя, причиняла невероятную боль. Это то, о чем нужно писать песни. Нет смысла в стилях, только в той боли, что нужно передавать остальным. Чтобы никто и никогда больше не повторил его ошибки. 

Вечер встречал его тишиной. Джеймс вдруг заметил, что лицо Стива расслабляется, оно оставалось недвижимо, но его выражение лица изменилось. Словно он сдался. Словно он действительно уходил. 

Я хочу знать тебя здоровым. Я хочу любить тебя. 

— Только не умирай, Стив, пожалуйста, не умирай, — шептал он снова и снова, держа его за руку. Отчаяние не оставляло места надежде. Он не верил, уже не верил, что Стив откроет глаза. Есть вещи, которые не исправить обычными просьбами. Есть ошибки, которые не исправить никогда. Он не знал ответственности за его жизнь. Не представлял, насколько сильно влияет на него. Больше всего на свете он хотел начать все с начала.

Он умолял о втором шансе. 

Он пел Стиву только три песни, в тишине палаты звучавшие как никогда отчаянно. Слова звучали слишком сильно. Ты делаешь меня сильнее. Ты веришь в меня. Ты знаешь меня. Ты моя причина быть храбрым. 

— Я всегда буду рядом, — обещал он ему, не представляя, как осуществит это. 

— К утру все решится, — произнес Беннер, заглядывая уже поздно ночью в палату. Больше против присутствия Джеймса рядом со Стивом он ничего не имел. — Боюсь, что…

— Он справится, — зло ответил Джеймс, не смотря на него. 

Только один шанс. Еще один. Он никогда не просил ни о чем подобном. 

В палате никогда не бывает полностью темно. В коридорах больницы всегда горит свет. Кто-то страдает. Кто-то умирает. Медперсонал бегает по коридорам. И только в палате Стива время словно остановилось. Джеймс ощущал время только по собственным мыслям, пульсирующим в его голове. Вся его жизнь сконцентрировалась только лишь на одном человеке. На имени, которое еще пару месяцев назад ничего не говорило ему. Он молился, как только может человек, которому больше ничего не оставалось, который никогда раньше даже не думал о том, может ли вера помочь. 

За окном медленно светало. Он задремал. 

Глубокий вдох Стива показался ему частью сна. Он открыл глаза. 

— Пить, — попросил он едва слышно. 

В ту секунду Джеймс был готов от счастья сойти с ума. 

***

Стив перевернул еще одну страницу. Он чувствовал себя странно — усталым, измученным, вывернутым наизнанку, но счастливым. Он вспомнил, как пришел в себя и увидел Баки. Все сочли его умирающим. Он не помнил, как это было, помнил лишь неописуемое счастье Баки, обнимающего его здоровой рукой. Стив еще долго не мог понять, что происходит. 

Позже Наташа расскажет ему, что за долгих пять дней Баки не вышел из этой палаты ни разу. 

Он прищурился, когда открылась дверь палаты. Ценой его возвращения стало его зрение — он стал плохо видеть одним глазом. Но он узнал бы Баки, даже если бы был полностью слепым. Как только он пришел в себя, Беннер выгнал Баки из палаты, и Стив не видел его весь день. Он начинал думать, будто бы объятие приснилось ему. Однако стоило Баки подойти к нему, как Стив осознал — не приснилось. Этот взгляд, обращенный к нему, был полон такого облегчения, которое ни с чем не перепутать. 

Он вытащил из пакета маленького плюшевого жирафа.

Стив хотел возмутиться.

Баки быстро крутанул ручку и нажал какую-то кнопку. Стива окружило плеском волн, которых в палате не было и в помине. Он взял жирафа в руки, слушая этот вечный прекрасный звук жизни. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, ощущая, что его трехчасового сна не хватает. Его снова тянуло спать, но в хорошем смысле, словно во сне он восстанавливался. Он сонно смотрел на Баки, ощущая слабый запах его шампуня. Неужели его обоняние уже усилилось, чтобы компенсировать его зрение? Баки молчал. 

Стив поддерживал это состояние. Он смотрел на жирафа и терялся в звуках волн. Его глаза закрывались, словно под тяжестью всего мира. Он ускользал в дрему, осознавая, что этой темноты не боится. Эта темнота защищает. С его тела вдруг исчезло одеяло. Он приоткрыл глаза, видя перед собой только часть шеи Баки. Его подняли и куда-то несли. Жираф продолжал свой волшебный морской ритм. Стив разглядывал свое имя на жетонах, наполовину спрятанных в вырезе черной рубашки под халатом. В его памяти осталась дыра, и он напомнил себе спросить о ней. Все его тело напоминало безвольное желе. Его мысли тянулись, словно жевательная резинка. Эмоций не было, только огромное желание уснуть. Он оказался в руках Баки, на его коленях, завернутым в теплое одеяло, с этим шумом волн под ухом. 

Его запахом. 

Его голосом. Он не внушал ему паники в таком исполнении. Он успел услышать лишь несколько слов, чтобы осознать, что это та, что пытался он сам петь для Баки. Условия для сна превысили его силу воли, и он провалился в самую уютную, самую защищенную темноту, которую только можно было представить. 

***

Стив улыбнулся.

— Я не говорю, что Тоби сыграл идеально, но надо же и Гарфилду дать второй шанс, — произнес он. 

Джеймс застонал. 

— Еще скажи, что надо перезапустить Бэтмена, — проворчал он. 

— Я не говорил, что надо, просто это был хороший вариант. И весьма трогательный, кстати, особенно с мостом, — продолжал отстаивать свою позицию Стив. — Признание на мосту — это очень круто. Очень в его стиле. 

— По твоей логике Росомаха должен писать признание в любви своими когтями прямо на жертвах, — парировал Джеймс. — А что, это же так в характере! Один эпизод против трех крутых фильмов, нет, не убедишь. 

— Ты упрямый и старомодный, — резюмировал Стив. — Ну посмотри, ну это же так круто. — Он показал Джеймсу на экране телефона паутинное признание из фильма.

— Круто — это сыграть полного морального урода в «Социальной сети», — не собирался сдаваться Джеймс. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на часы, после чего снова отложил их и сполз по подушке. 

— Это койка на одного, — попробовал еще раз возразить Стив, буквально зажатый между Баки и тумбочкой. Впрочем, против Баки он не возражал, а вот тумбочка доставляла неудобства. 

— Где написано? — откликнулся Джеймс, смотря в потолок. 

— Послушай, есть кое-что, что я никак не могу вспомнить, — собрался с духом Стив. — Сейчас я уже вспоминаю, как за мной приехала Наташа, но что случилось потом, вспомнить не могу. Никак. 

— Ничего особенного, — последовал быстрый ответ. 

— Просто из-за этого мне стало плохо…

Наташа открыла дверь едва ли не ногой. Она казалась разъяренной до предела. 

— Я понимаю «нет», не нужно для этого запирать меня в чертовой ванной! 

— Извини. 

— Ты больной ублюдок, хорошо, что у Брюса есть ключи. — Она остановилась и глубоко вздохнула. — Я задушила бы сейчас тебя с огромным удовольствием, но через час ты должен дать чертов концерт, или я пристрелю тебя прямо здесь. Чтобы никто из нас больше не мучился из-за тебя. 

— Заведи мне инстаграм, — произнес спокойно Джеймс. 

— Что? — подняла бровь Наташа, все еще полная ярости. 

— Сделаю селфи со средним пальцем и никуда не пойду, — почти мечтательно пробормотал Джеймс. 

— Барнс, это твоя работа, и твои контракты…

— Идут в задницу, — ничуть не смутился Джеймс. — Я пообещал Стиву быть рядом и не собираюсь это обещание нарушать.

— Что ты себе выдумал, черт возьми! — От гнева она едва не топнула ногой. 

Джеймс нашел руку Стива. Он ждал, что тот отнимет ее, как всегда, но вместо этого Стив слегка сжал его руку в ответ. От изумления Джеймс забыл, о чем говорила Наташа. Он перевел взгляд на Стива, и хотя его щеки были пунцовыми, он не отвел взгляда. 

— Люди тебя ждут, Баки, — произнес он тихо. — Дело даже не в билетах. Ты им нужен сегодня больше, чем ты думаешь. 

— Но не больше, чем тебе, — возразил Джеймс. Он рывком сел на кровати. 

— Это правда, — признал Стив. Джеймс посмотрел на него в крайнем удивлении второй раз. — Но я никуда не денусь. Я буду ждать тебя здесь. 

— А если? — произнес Джеймс быстрее, чем подумал. 

— Я обещаю, нет. — Стив снова слабо улыбнулся. — Но требую онлайн-просмотр!

— Я устрою, — вмешалась Наташа. — Только шевели свой звездной задницей, Баки!

— Я приду сегодня же, — пообещал Джеймс Стиву, обнимая его. Стив подался навстречу без малейших колебаний. Восторг от простого его движения невозможно было описать словами. 

— Я верю, — пожал плечами Стив. 

Перемена в нем пугала и радовала одновременно.

Джеймс думал только об этом, стоя за сценой в ожидании знака. Второй шанс. Ему доверили Стива второй раз, а он должен давать эти концерты. Каждую секунду Стив мог… И Джеймса не было бы рядом. Но он отгонял эту мысль. Другая, более важная, крутилась в его голове.

Он не может надеть его на левую, но на правой оно будет иметь иное значение. Он стоял перед сложнейшим выбором. В конце концов, он решил, что ему простят такую смену рук. 

Он вышел на сцену, радуясь, что из-за софитов никого не видит. Он исполнял программу без ошибок, без проблем, ощущая себя живым всего лишь три раза. К третьему он смотрел вперед, не обращая внимания на боль от света в глазах. Он пел ее. Пел «Brave». Пел ее единственному человеку, который был достоин этого слова. Который побеждал смерть дважды. Он дал обещание, не осознав его до конца, но поверив сердцем. И ему снова подарили эту ответственность. Он поднял руку на микрофон.

Его кольцо моментально засияло во множестве сценических огней. 

***

Стив сжимал жирафа. Воспоминания вернулись к нему не сразу, но в течении часа спустя этой песни. Он слегка дрожал, снова ощущая близость конечной темноты. Однако в нем пропало это недоверие, это желание оттолкнуть, избавиться от Баки. Оказавшись на краю, он вдруг понял, что считать, что не имеешь права на исполнение своих желаний, — это самая глупая трата времени. Но когда он увидел в прямой трансляции, как что-то сверкнуло на руке Баки, его сердце снова испытало аритмогенную остановку.

На нем кольцо. 

И оно никак, никак не может быть связано ни с кем другим, кроме Стива. 

Желудок рванулся вниз, падать с высоты своего расположения. Он прикусил губу, стараясь не думать об этом до его прихода. Он смотрел концерт и пытался вспомнить, как это — быть его фанатом. Но вместо обычных деталей вроде его улыбки или его тела Стив вспоминал его самодовольную усмешку, его упрямство, его сумасбродство, его невероятные руки. Его тепло. Его импульсивность. Он не лжет Баки Барнсу. Он любит его так, словно Баки — не звезда. Он любил бы его еще сильнее, если бы у него не было славы и этой руки. Именно его слава мешала Стиву принять это невероятное взаимопонимание между ними.

Но в действительности слава — это ничто по сравнению с потерей права на жизнь вообще. Побывав там, ты перестаешь думать как все. Они больше не волнуют тебя. Ты жив. Никаких сомнений. Только то, что любишь. Только так, как хочешь.

Он осознал, что Баки Барнс впервые в жизни не вызвал поклонника из зала. 

Стив Роджерс стал последним счастливчиком. 

Последним, сорвавшим джекпот. 

— Я думал, ты уже спишь, — произнес Джеймс, закрывая за собой дверь часом спустя. Стив покачал головой, глядя на него, прищурившись над своим альбомом. Он рассеянно улыбнулся, словно предположение Джеймса показалось ему глупым. Он отложил альбом, снова складывая руки перед собой в знакомой Джеймсу до боли смущенной манере. Однако он не стал прятать в этой ловушке из рук свой взгляд. Он казался невероятно решительным, уверенным и сосредоточенным, словно собирался сказать что-то эпохально важное. 

— Я вспомнил. 

— Имеешь полное право послать меня… А, ты не посылаешь. Ну, просто наорать. В общем, что захочешь и сочтешь правильным. Я поступил, как придурок, не учтя твоего состояния, — произнес в свое оправдание Джеймс, подходя к его койке. Однако Стив не пыхтел недовольно, как раньше. Он изучал лицо Джеймса с таким спокойствием, что на секунду Джеймс решил, что это не его Роджерс.

Затем он наконец покраснел. 

— Я же просто жалок, — пробормотал он, 

А, нет, все в порядке, это его Роджерс. 

— И в чем это выражается? — полюбопытствовал Джеймс, садясь на стул возле его кровати, который бы давно сросся уже с его ягодицами от долгого совместного времяпрепровождения. 

— Посмотри на это тело, — вздохнул Стив. — Оно никогда не станет привлекательным. 

— Меня не интересует твое тело, — тихо произнес Джеймс. Брать его за руку стало рефлексом. Его смущение стало приятным дополнением. Он лишь убеждался еще раз в том, что Стив вызывает в нем море неизведанных чувств.

— Нельзя быть, — он замялся, — вместе и не интересоваться телами друг друга. — Его щеки приобрели уникальный малиновый оттенок.

— Если это так важно для тебя, мы сделаем тебе любое тело, какое только захочешь, мне плевать, какое оно, — повторил он еще раз, осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев его запястья. Он вдруг осознал, что Стив имеет право знать.— Я молил о втором шансе с тобой. Дай и ты нам шанс, — произнес он еще тише, чем раньше. Голубые глаза Стива посмотрели на него с тем знакомым Джеймсу оттенком боли. — Только дай шанс.

— Господи, ты серьезно думаешь, что я могу ответить тебе «нет»? — почти простонал Стив. Он первым обнял Джеймса.

Джеймс мог бы не только пройти по штормовым волнам, но и преодолеть горы в тот момент. 

— Но кольцо — это слишком, Баки, — прошептал Стив, уткнувшись носом в его рубашку. — Я ни за что не пойду на это. 

— Мое кольцо — это мое обещание, — отрезал Джеймс. — Оно не значит ничего, кроме него. Оно не ограничивает тебя, и если ты против, то…

— Если есть еще хоть одна возможность подписаться тобой, я согласен, — прошептал Стив едва слышно. — Но я ненавижу себя и свое тело, и всегда буде ненавидеть. Я ничего не знаю об отношениях. Я ничего не смогу тебе дать, ничем не смогу… Господи, я умру, если ты прикоснешься ко мне. — Он покраснел еще сильнее. — Я люблю тебя. Я говорил это. И даже побывав… там, я все равно не отказываюсь от этого чувства. И я не понимаю, почему это возникло. 

— О нет, только не снова, — потер лоб Джеймс. Он запрыгнул на край кровати, и только тогда Стив заметил, что он даже не переоделся. 

— Я не буду больше переживать. Только ответь мне, почему. — Его рука вдруг нашла руку Джеймса и легла сверху, слишком худая, слишком хрупкая по сравнению с рукой Баки. 

— В тебе забыли часть меня, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Дай время, и я покажу тебе это.

— Только не с помощью вскрытия, — попытался пошутить Стив. 

— Ты примешь мое обещание? — резко спросил Джеймс, ощущая, как Стив покрутил кольцо на его руке. 

— Не сейчас, нет. Я не знаю. Год или полгода, я не знаю, пойду ли я на поправку или это снова временное улучшение, но, если я вдруг выживу, я больше не буду убегать, — пообещал он Джеймсу, все еще касаясь его кольца. — Моя самооценка привела меня сюда, а не ты. Не смей винить себя, — буквально приказал он Джеймсу. Его рука вдруг ласково коснулась его щеки. — Ты — все, что у меня было и есть. Я не смогу поверить, что в один день я смог бы стать для тебя.. Не знаю, кем.

— Моим партнером? — предложил Джеймс. — Отвратительно звучит. Парнем? Легкомысленно. 

— Ну не шути, — попросил его мягко Стив. Его рука на щеке Джеймса была холодной и невесомой. Он поймал ее и прижался губами в центр ладони. Стив ощутимо вздрогнул, отнимая ее. Он наконец отвел взгляд. Он даже не представлял, насколько потрясающими могут быть отношения с тем, кто любит в ответ. 

И сам Джеймс не знал об этом абсолютно ничего. 

В эту секунду в нем зародилось предвкушение.

— Какие планы на вечер? — произнес он игриво, и Стив засмеялся. 

Его смех во всей чертовой палате звучал лучше, чем когда-либо. Его смех стал наградой Джеймсу, отзываясь внутри волной нежности. Он снова подлез к нему под бок, прижимая Стива к себе. Его слабое дыхание щекотало шею Джеймса. 

— Я не представляю, как ты можешь быть реальным, — прошептал он в полусне.

— Было бы обидно стать галлюцинацией, — согласился Джеймс.

Стив потерся носом о его шею. 

Джеймс вспыхнул диким, просто невероятным желанием обнять его так, чтобы сломать кости. Дикое, неконтролируемое желание впихнуть его обратно в себя, вернуть себе потерянную часть едва успокоилось под огромным усилием воли Джеймса. Никто и никогда не сделал бы с ним подобного. Он осторожно вздохнул. Ему нельзя было ни единым движением волновать или пугать его. Это было испытанием, но цена стоила того. 

— Самой лучшей галлюцинацией. Отборной.

— Отборной — это жирной? — уточнил Джеймс. 

— Боже, нет, — простонал Стив, накрываясь одеялом с головой. — Причем тут жирной? О чем ты вообще думаешь?

— О тебе. 

— Лучше о Человеке-пауке, — пробормотал Стив. — Тебе нужно в тур. Это не просто работа, это твое обещание всем этим людям. Это миллионы обещаний против одного моего. 

— Я отложу его, и не смей со мной спорить.

— Я знаю, что ты упертый баран, — вздохнул Стив.

— Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я был здесь каждый день? — уточнил Джеймс.

Стив кивнул, пряча лицо в складках его рубашки. 

— Так зачем снова пытаешься отговорить меня? — почти ласково спросил он, и Стив еще раз вздохнул, на этот раз смиренно. — Я поеду только тогда, когда ты сможешь сделать это со мной. 

— А если ничего не выйдет? — Стив посмотрел на него пылающим взглядом. — Ты встретишь или просто…

— Мы жили вместе. С этого мы и начнем, идет? — Джеймс провел по его голове рукой, радуясь, что у его волос еще будет шанс отрасти. — Как раньше. Ничего больше. А здесь я просто буду контрабандой носить тебе пиццу и отличное кино. 

— Ты и так моя контрабанда, — улыбнулся Стив. — Интересно, насколько твоим кольцом взорван твиттер и фейсбук?

***

Стив проснулся словно от толчка. Возможно, его действительно толкнули, но он осознал, что не может уснуть снова. Его сердце билось слишком быстро, и это могло быть проявлением болезни. А могло быть связано с тем, что он все еще в руках Баки, словно останется в них навсегда. Он аккуратно развернулся, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу. Баки так и заснул в наушниках, обнимая его со спины. Стив аккуратно убрал волосы с его лица, не представляя, возможно ли будет когда-нибудь поцеловать его. От этой мысли внутри него больше не возникало ужаса и самоуничижения, наоборот, он скорее приходил в странный трепет, понимая, что однажды так и будет. Он пережил невероятную перезагрузку.

Его рука коснулась щеки Баки. Пальцы слегка дрожали, но Стив счел это проявлением своей анемии. Он проводил ими по его коже, ощущая щетину. Он провел по его шее, начиная по-настоящему беспокоиться, что Баки проснется. Ему казалось, что он совершает преступление. Стив задержал дыхание непроизвольно, подводя руку к металлической грани.

Он обнаружил, что Баки не спит.

В ужасе он хотел отдернуть руку. Но Баки не позволил ему, прижимая ее к такому странному и неестественному переходу кожи в металл. Он отпустил руку Стива, позволяя ему исследовать себя. Стив неуверенно пошевелил рукой, ощущая, как от испытанного всплеска адреналина пересохло во рту. Он накрыл этот переход ладонью, не представляя, сколько боли Баки пережил. 

— Я не хочу возвращаться в свою квартиру, — признался он, отвлекаясь от волшебного ощущения чужой кожи под своей ладонью. 

— Любую, какую ты захочешь, — согласился Баки, разглядывая его. В темноте его глаза казались почти черными. 

— Скажи это еще раз. — Стив зажмурился, желая этого так же сильно, как и боясь. 

— Я люблю тебя. — И эти слова оказались отпечатаны не только в его воспоминаниях, но и на его губах. Стив обнял его изо всех доступных сил. Он лишь часть Баки, которая так стремится домой. И если такое в самом деле возможно, он имеет на Баки столько же прав, сколько любой симпатичный парень. Кажется, он может в это поверить. 

Может поверить, что все получится.


	6. Chapter 6

Стив зевнул. Глаза устали, но у него остался всего один слой. Он потер ребро ладони, горящее от бесконечного соприкосновения с графическим планшетом. Он понятия не имел, который час, потому что наутро должен был сдать эту чертову работу. Полгода он добивался признания в этом издательстве и просто не мог не сдать эту страницу вовремя. Парень на ней очень походил на Баки, и рисовать его было одно удовольствие, но вот девушку Стив рисовал в четыре раза дольше. Она ему как раз абсолютно не нравилась, но работа не всегда уважает вдохновение. Он стер локон светлых волос. Не так. 

— Четвертый час, Стив. 

Стив кивнул, снова потирая глаза. Он с благодарностью подался назад. Баки слегка размял его плечи, после чего наклонился, чтобы оценить работу. Стив слегка покраснел, ведь в действительности он рисовал этого парня с Баки почти целиком. Всю эту чертову сцену с поцелуем в этом чертовом комиксе он рисовал с него. Каждый сантиметр нарисованного тела. Он не ожидал, что результат будет настолько возбуждающим. 

— Не смогу я ее нарисовать, — признался Стив, откладывая ручку. — Я должен любить то, что я рисую. 

— Закрой ей лицо волосами, — предложил Баки, прижимаясь щекой к его виску. — По-моему, все и так будут смотреть на ее грудь.

Стив улыбнулся. Он не знал, что нынешняя работа обладает рейтингом. Он бы ни за что не согласился. Баки обошел его и опустился на его колени, ловя его взгляд. 

— Хватит, пойдем спать, — произнес он твердо. Стив умоляюще взглянул на него, зная, что шансов возразить у него все равно нет. — Ну, или не спать. Ты обещал мне. 

— Что обещал?

— Год назад. 

Стив посмотрел на него недоуменно. Баки раскрыл ладонь. Хрупкий ободок кольца в его ладони напомнил Стиву о том, что случилось год назад. Все, через что они прошли. Все, чего они добились. Он накрыл его руку своей, притягивая его к себе. На мгновение между ними оставались лишь сантиметры. 

— Ты считаешь, что об этом еще нужно спрашивать? — спросил он мягко Баки, проводя рукой по его щеке и зарываясь ею в его волосы. Баки пожал плечами. — После целого года? — уточнил он. Год. Целый год с того момента, как ему подарили вторую жизнь. Целый год с Баки. Целый год восстановления, тренировок и неловкого познания возникшего между ними чувства. 

— Ты принимаешь мое обещание быть с тобой рядом? — прошептал Баки почти ему в губы. Стив привычно испытал волну восторга и трепета внутри, видя его таким. Год он проводил с ним каждый день, каждый час, но Баки все равно казался ему самой счастливой иллюзией. 

— Конечно, — пробормотал он поспешно.

Его сердце больше не билось так часто от каждого его прикосновения, но сейчас, когда Баки надевал ему это кольцо, Стив словно вернулся в себя старого, ощущая страх, недоверие, счастье и эйфорию в одном чувстве. Он посмотрел на ободок на своем пальце. Он привык к такому на руке Баки — он не снял его ни на секунду за весь год, но видеть его на себе было непривычно. Он смотрел на него и вспоминал все, что было между ними. Все, что никак нельзя игнорировать. Баки поднял его руку к губам. 

Его губы коснулись ободка. 

— Я люблю тебя, Стив, — произнес он, смотря прямо на него. — Ты обещал поверить мне через год. Ты веришь?

— Более чем, — улыбнулся Стив. Он не научился до сих пор переживать столь сильные эмоции. Он закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь дышать нормально. Иногда ему казалось, что он уверен в себе. Но в такие моменты болезненный и худой подросток в нем все еще был способен рождать сомнения. Он провел рукой по его волосам, заставляя его склониться к себе. Не было ни единого шанса устать от его запаха и тепла, словно каждый раз, каждую минуту с ним все равно было мало. Не хватало. Хоть он и проводил с Баки двадцать четыре часа в сутки, ему все равно чертовски не хватало его. Он прижался носом к его щеке, думая лишь о том, насколько просто и одновременно сложно он счастлив. 

— Завтра зовут на MTV, — произнес Баки, обнимая его поперек спины. — Пожалуйста, пойдем.

— Вот так? — Стив поднял руку, показывая кольцо. Баки посмотрел на него раздраженно:

— А ты собираешься носить его только дома? Я хочу, чтобы ты сыграл на пианино.

— Я не играл на публике, ты же знаешь, — пробормотал испуганно Стив, отстраняясь от него. — А если я неправильно сыграю?

— Ты играл миллион раз, ты сможешь. Ты нужен мне там.

Стив вздохнул. 

— Хорошо, но я бы предпочел какао и «Теорию большого взрыва» после сдачи номера, — признался он. 

— Ведро какао и весь сезон, если пойдешь со мной, — моментально сложил руки на груди Баки.

— Ты же ненавидишь Шелдона, — поднял бровь Стив. 

— Ну, видишь, на какие жертвы я готов! — немедленно воодушевился Баки. — Пожалуйста, пойдем. Мне надоело, что ты прячешься. 

— Надо было соглашаться на инстаграм, да? — вздохнул Стив. — Я не прячусь, просто зачем им знать обо мне? Люди любят тебя и не хотят знать, что ты любишь кого-то другого...

— Предлагаешь снова начать целовать фанатов? — усмехнулся Баки. 

— Убью, — прорычал Стив. 

— Продолжай, — улыбнулся Баки, находя его губы. Стив остановил его, приложив палец к его губам. 

— Я не хочу на телевидение, — произнес он твердо. 

— Почему? — поднял бровь Баки, скользнув губами по его пальцу. 

— Потому что. — Он отнял руку, краснея. — Потому что это лишнее. 

— Тебе больше нечего стесняться, — возразил Баки. Он провел руками по его плечам. Стив оглядел себя, качая головой. Он потратил восемь месяцев на то, чтобы полюбить свое тело и сделать его не таким тощим. Ему было далеко до Баки, но он больше не был тощим или слабым, просто невысоким с достаточно развитыми мышцами. 

Каждое утро он смотрел на себя в зеркало и не верил, что это он. 

— Я знаю, но меня там не ждут, — покачал головой Стив, снова подаваясь вперед и прижимаясь к нему. Баки чмокнул его в макушку.

— Как это, а я? — проговорил он тихо, проникая ладонями под его рубашку. 

— Однажды я тебя переспорю, — пообещал ему Стив, сдаваясь после первого же прикосновения. 

— Однажды, — согласился Баки, самодовольно улыбаясь. — Я убедил тебя оторваться от работы?

— Почти. — Стив сохранил свою работу и выключил компьютер, когда Баки отпустил его. — Год. Я даже не верю. Помнишь, как ужасно я целовался тогда?

— Я помню каждый поцелуй. 

— Да ну, не придумывай, — отмахнулся Стив, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и идя спиной. — Или что, подожди, правда? — с подозрением спросил он, разглядывая Баки. Тот усмехнулся. — И какой помнишь больше всех?

— Боулинг, — немедленно ответил Баки. — Ты первый раз поцеловал меня сам. 

— Я был пьян! — возмутился Стив, заходя в спальню. Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя дома так, как здесь. Этот лофт они купили ровно год назад, когда Стив не смог вернуться в свою квартиру. Все здесь было выбрано ими и для них. Все здесь дышало домом. Все здесь говорило о том, что они вместе, подтверждая это каждой деталью. 

— Пингвин в ластах, — фыркнул Баки. 

— Нет, ну не вспоминай, — застонал Стив, падая на кровать. — Пьян, понятно? 

— Как не вспоминать эту прекрасную претензию? — Баки едва сдерживал. — Пингвин, а пингвин, сними ласты, — передразнил он Стива, бормочущего тогда во сне. 

— Я же не напоминаю тебе, как ты грохнулся в три ночи с постели, — возмущенно отвечал ему Стив. — На войне он воевал. 

— Ничья, — признал Баки, оказываясь над ним. — Я люблю тебя. 

Стив притянул его к себе, целуя так, как привык. За целый год он не только научился это делать, но и приобрел с десяток разных поцелуев, каждый из которых имел разное значение. Он собирался просто ответить на его признание, потому что не относился к тем, кто хочет высказывать это постоянно. Но вместо этого он осознал, что у Баки на него другие планы. 

— А если опять? — Он слегка покраснел, вспомнив неудачный первый раз. 

— Это была случайность, — уверил его Баки, снимая рубашку. 

— Это моя самая любимая часть, — пробормотал Стив, моментально проводя ладонями по его животу и груди вслед за расстегиваемыми пуговицами. Он не считал, что дома стоит ходить раздетыми, ведь благодаря этому каждый раз, когда Баки раздевался при нем, он испытывал до сих пор это невероятное волнение на грани с рождающимся возбуждением. Он с восхищением смотрел, как небрежно он снимает ее, позволяя волосам упасть на лицо. 

Он до сих пор считал, что Баки сочетал в себе все самое прекрасное, что только может быть. Он обнаружил, что кожа вокруг металлического ободка снова покраснела. Он осторожно коснулся ее, подтверждая воспаление повышенной местной температурой. Он хотел сходить за мазью, но Баки остановил его:

— Потом, — произнес он в район шеи Стива. Стив вздрогнул от прикосновения его губ к своей шее. Он безошибочно определил настроение Баки, моментально зажигаясь его огнем. — Хочу новую песню, — прошептал он, прикусывая кожу Стива и тут же отпуская. — Четвертую. 

— Я могу помочь? — спросил Стив, отстраненно пытаясь вспомнить, в какой момент он перестал стыдиться. Вероятно, это случилось уже после того, как исчезла его худоба. 

— Ты уже, — произнес он. — Я должен записать. Но не могу оторваться.

— Запиши на мне, — фыркнул Стив, воспринимая это предложение как шутку. 

Минутой спустя он смотрел на то, как его на толику сумасшедший парень пишет на его животе. 

— Так нечестно, как я прочитаю? — шепотом возмутился Стив, морщась от неприятного давления ручкой.

— Я спою, — последовал короткий ответ. Стив наблюдал за ним, не представляя, сможет он когда-нибудь устать от этого, от его необычности, от его импульсивности. Он хотел бы оставить эти слова на себе. Он уже знал, что они снова будут словно украдены из него самого. Он закусил губу, ощущая новую волну возбуждения, когда ручка провела по низу его живота. Наконец он остановился, смотря на написанное. Стив не двигался, открывая для себя новую страсть быть не только его вдохновением, но и его записной книжкой. Он так хотел прочитать их. 

— Спой, — попросил он, теряя слово «пожалуйста». 

«Я не герой,  
Я не ангел,  
Я всего лишь мужчина...  
Мужчина, который пытается любить его  
Иначе, чем все остальные,  
В его глазах — я существую...

Этот мир продолжает вращаться,  
Лишь он похищает мое сердце,  
Он — мое вдохновение,  
Он — моя Северная звезда,  
Я не знаю счета моей собственности,  
И все, что является моим, я полностью отдаю ему,  
До скончания времен...»

Стив закрыл глаза. Кончики пальцев Баки следили за строками, и от этого невыносимого сочетания он испытывал большее возбуждение, чем от любого иного. Он выгибался навстречу его рукам, понимая, что и эта песня имеет обратную силу. Это то, что и он думает о Баки. К тому моменту, когда Баки замолчал, Стив тяжело дышал, ощущая себя настолько принадлежащим ему, насколько не даст ни один вид секса. Он смотрел на Баки, понимая, что он пребывает в том опустошенном состоянии, после которого обычно сильно устает. Он ничуть не жалел, испытав даже больше удовольствия, чем от секса. 

— Замени на «ей», — тихо произнес Стив, садясь на кровати. — Так будет… приятнее для них. Они ведь всегда проецируют их на себя.

— Тогда я не смогу ее петь, — возразил Баки, крутя ручку в пальцах. — Мне понравилось писать на тебе. Перевернись. 

— Эй, — возмутился Стив. Он резко выдохнул, ощущая вес Баки на своих бедрах. Его руки провели по его спине, и прикосновение ручки больше не казалось ему столь неприятным. Он едва слышно застонал, ощущая, как одновременно с ручкой его кожи касаются губы Баки. Стив наслаждался ощущением полной принадлежности ему, своей необходимости для него. Он выгнулся, ощущая, как ручка заканчивает писать возле пояса его джинс. — Хочу оставить на себе, — пробормотал он, страдая от жара, пытающего всю его кожу.

— Тогда мне не будет места писать снова, — произнес Баки ему на ухо. Стив согласно кивнул, боясь даже представить, где еще Баки возжелает на нем писать. 

— Ты не просто человек, — пробормотал Стив, ощущая, что буквы буквально горят на нем. — Ты все, что у меня есть. И все, что я хотел бы иметь. 

— Ну наконец-то, — проворчал Баки. — И года… В смысле, год спустя я наконец слышу, как кто-то согласен со мной жить. 

— Не начинай, а то я растеряю весь настрой. — Стив перевернулся на спину под ним. 

— Великолепно выглядит.

Стив не отрывал взгляда от его лица. Баки провел ладонью по всему тексту, и его взгляд был полон того же самого удовлетворения, что выше простого удовольствия тела. Стив обожал ловить этот взгляд.

— Я так люблю тебя, — произнес он наконец тихо, привлекая внимание Баки. 

Холод его жетонов обжег ему грудь. Он ответил на поцелуй, ощущая, как путаются их цепочки, вплетаясь друг в друга так же, как и они сами. 

— И инстаграм тоже стоит создать.

Стив с трудом сконцентрировался на его словах. Он осознал, о чем говорит Баки и моментально натянул на себя одеяло, скрываясь от камеры. 

— Ну уж нет, — глухо заявлял он из-под одеяла. 

— Ну почему? Эй. — Он умудрился отобрать одеяло у Стива. — Без лица, идет? И если тебе не понравится, я удалю. 

— Почему ты не боишься осуждения? — спросил в пустоту Стив, открываясь. Он послушно лежал и выполнял команды. Однако Баки не стремился ему показывать. Он смотрел на экран и как будто одновременно через него. Стив подобрался к его плечу. Он обнаружил фотографию, сделанную в ту секунду, когда он устал позировать и запрокинул голову. 

И это была невероятная фотография, словно это тело не принадлежало ему. Количество лайков росло на глазах, множились комментарии. Стив тронул Баки за руку. 

— Почему у меня ощущение, что мне не нужен секс, чтобы быть частью тебя? — прошептал он, откидывая голову на плечо Стиву. — Словно ты и так во мне. 

— Я чувствую то же самое, — признался Стив, поглаживая его щеку. 

— Но не сегодня, сегодня год. — Баки застиг его врасплох, опрокидывая на спину. Стив моментально потерялся в вихре его прикосновений и ласк, бурных, неуемных, быстрых и полных нежности. Он не помнил, в какой момент Баки оказался с ним кожа к коже, безо всякой одежды. И это был его второй самый любимый момент. 

— Этого всего все равно будет недостаточно.

Стив едва уловил эти слова, растворяясь в блаженном удовольствии от движений его руки. Он приоткрыл глаза, смотря на него. 

— Хочу тебя до последнего чертового гена, — прорычал Баки ему на ухо, и Стив оказался способен лишь на согласный стон. Больше, чем секс. Ближе, чем может тело. Будь для меня всем, моим кислородом, моей кровью, моими мыслями, моей жизнью. 

— Бери, — смог наконец произнести он, шаря руками по его телу, бестолково касаясь каждой части, не зная, что он любит больше. — Все, что нужно. 

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил он, заставляя Стива поднять голову. — Только не двигайся, — попросил он. Стив напрягся, вспоминая невыносимую боль от прошлого раза. Он отвлекся на его губы, целуя его и смотря ему в глаза. Он моргнул, ощущая давление его члена. Он был готов к боли. 

Медленное движение не принесло ничего, кроме легкого неудобства. Он прижал Баки к себе руками и ногами, приходя в экстаз от одной лишь мысли, что ближе больше некуда. Он задыхался, смотря в абсолютно черные глаза Баки. Его сухие губы скользнули по его губам. 

— Почему нельзя остаться так, — прошептал он, и Стив нервно улыбнулся, предпочитая, чтобы он двигался. Его тело поддавалось каждой вспышке удовольствия, а его разум продолжал завязываться новыми узлами чувства, которому не было земного определения. Он ощущал секс как какой-то невообразимый танец близости, в котором не могло быть стыда. 

— Я всегда твой, каждую секунду, — обещал он Баки, и его глухой и хриплый ответный стон дошел до самого сердца. 

Стив сжимал его плечи так, что белели костяшки пальцев. Он скользил пальцами по его влажным волосам, мечтая впитать весь их запах в себя, чтобы никогда не забыть его. 

— Мне нужно больше.

Стив не мог дышать. Его слова действовали сильнее, чем любое движение. Его взгляд ласкал сильнее губ. 

— Мне тоже, — ответил он едва слышно, ловя губами его вдох. — Я не могу больше, — признался он, ощущая опасное напряжение внизу живота, оно пугало его до сих пор воспоминаниями о последнем срыве. Он молил о руке Баки на своем члене, которая бы избавила его хотя бы от физического огня тела. 

Огонь души от любви к Баки он не потушит никогда. 

— Что ты делаешь со мной, — произнес он тихо. Стив лишь напряг бедра, не отпуская его от себя. Это выражение лица Баки принадлежало лишь ему и только ему. Он был зависим от него, как ни от чего другого. Поцелуй Баки застал его врасплох, и было что-то одновременно грязное и интимное в этом поцелуе, когда они все еще часть одного целого. 

— Ничего из того, что ты не делал бы со мной, — ответил Стив чуть позже, устраиваясь в его руках. Баки прижался губами к его шее. Он снова спал в наушниках, и Стив разделял его слабость к музыке перед сном. Он лежал и просто слушал невероятный голос Стинга, который для него никогда не сравнился бы с голосом Баки. 

Маска, что я ношу, всего одна. 

***

Джеймс обнял Наташу. Она отпихнула его, заявив, что она в порядке. Однако по всем признакам она была далеко от этого понятия. 

— Прекрати, — проворчала она. 

— Ну, это трогательный момент, — произнес он шутливо. Наташа вздохнула. 

— Ничего не трогательный, обычное шоу, — пробормотала она, смотря в зеркало. — Извини, что отбираю твоего бойфренда, больше некому вести меня. 

— Поведешь меня в ответ, — усмехнулся Джеймс. Он посмотрел на Стива, но тот, казалось, все прослушал. Он смотрел в окно, на потрясающий берег океана, на котором с таким трудом устроили шатер для венчания. Его выражение лица было мечтательным. Он закусил карандаш, явно закончив свой набросок. Он не стал показывать его Наташе, но Джеймс подглядел — даже в карандашных линиях Наташа была прекрасна. 

— Мне нужно присесть, — вздохнула она, и Джеймс помог ей дойти до дивана, усадив ее и даже дав воды. — Забавно, да, что нужно быть с подружками невесты, а у меня есть только вы. 

— Не надо было угрожать остальным шашлыком на шпильке, — улыбнулся Джеймс. Она показала ему язык, после чего уставилась в смартфон. Социальные сети успокаивали ее. Джеймс решил оставить ее на несколько мгновений одну, возвращаясь к Стиву. Стив мельком посмотрел на него. 

— Все это выглядит очень здорово, — произнес он. — Очень красиво. 

— Можно устроить в любой момент, — рискнул заговорить об этом Джеймс. Стив раздраженно посмотрел на него. Он не простил Джеймсу до сих пор предложения в прямом эфире, и Джеймс в который раз не понимал, что он сделал не так. Стив злился неделю, хоть и сказал ему «да». Джеймс был лишен не только возможности разговаривать с ним, но и касаться его, и он постарался просто не трогать эту тему, пока Стив не остынет. 

— Ты никогда не изменишься, — произнес он вдруг тихо. — Есть вещи, которые не нужно никому показывать. Которые никто не должен слышать. 

— Я не собираюсь скрывать то, что я люблю тебя, — возразил Джеймс, радуясь, что он хотя бы не отнимает руку. 

— Это должен был быть только мой момент, — снова вспылил Стив, утыкаясь лбом в стекло окна. — Только мой. А ты подарил его всему миру. 

— Я даже не представлял, что ты видишь это иначе, — был сбит с толку Джеймс. — Прости, ты прав, мне еще нужно многое понять. Но твой ответ, он в силе?

Стив посмотрел на него странным взглядом, который Джеймс не смог прочитать. 

— Вот спросишь еще раз, и скажу, — ответил он, отводя взгляд и улыбаясь уголками губ, что определенно указывало на положительный ответ. 

Отношения с ним были подобны американским горкам, и каждый взлет после падения Джеймс воспринимал с восторгом. Он притянул Стива к себе, радуясь, что Стив наконец остыл. Он целовал его почти жадно, соскучившись за неделю, а Стив то отпихивал его, то отвечал не менее жадно. 

— Не делай так больше, — попросил его Стив, уткнувшись носом в его щеку. — Я хочу что-то оставить для себя, ладно? 

— Ну а если я хочу этим хвастаться? — обреченно спросил Джеймс, проводя рукой по его светлым волосам. Он был вознагражден превращением Стива в привлекательного молодого человека, на что не рассчитывал, обещая ему быть рядом. Но теперь он покривил бы душой, если бы сказал, что тело Стива его не интересует. Даже сейчас на нем все еще было написано одно-единственное слово рукой Джеймса, и это слово волновало его больше, чем что-либо. 

«Храбрый». Он написал на нем это слово вчера вечером. 

Еще никогда их секс не проходил в полном молчании. В каком-то смысле это было попросту великолепно. 

— Это не ваша свадьба, а моя, — раздраженно произнесла Наташа. Снаружи раздалась музыка. 

Она застонала и закрыла лицо руками. 

— Встретимся после, — пообещал Стиву Джеймс, беря Наташу под руку. — Не падай в обморок до обручения, твой жених не может видеть тебя до церемонии, а не помочь не может из-за клятвы.

— Какой обморок, ты с кем говоришь вообще, — раздраженно отозвалась Наташа, беря свой маленький букет. 

Она остановилась перед Стивом. 

— Есть одна дурацкая традиция, — произнесла она с румянцем на щеках. — Которую театрально нужно исполнить, но, по правде говоря, я хочу отдать ей честь. — Она протянула его Стиву. Джеймс не успел испугаться того, что Стив сочтет это обидным. У Стива были странные представления об отношениях, и Джеймс надеялся хоть когда-нибудь разобраться в них.

Он принял ее букет, молча обнимая ее в ответ. 

— А самое странное в том, что ты все же невероятно симпатичный малыш, — улыбнулась она и забрала цветы, готовясь выйти к алтарю. 

Джеймс едва успел коснуться руки Стива. 

Стив, вопреки всем ожиданиям, улыбнулся. 

***

Стив стоял на берегу океана. Вся церемония казалась бы слишком пафосной, если бы не взгляды Брюса и Наташи. Он счел это самым настоящим оправданием всей этой бесполезной красоте. Он не понимал, зачем все нужно выставлять напоказ. В то мгновение, когда Баки произнес свое предложение в конце песни прямо в прямом эфире, Стив пришел в ярость. В тот день он думал, что ни за что не останется с ним, пока Баки будет делать из их отношений шоу. Он остывал долго, всю неделю, и за это время только острая потребность в Баки заставила простить его. Прошлым вечером он читал книгу, когда Баки написал на нем это слово. 

Более чувственного, медленного и молчаливого секса у них еще не было. Даже сейчас ему становилось жарко, когда он вспоминал каждое мгновение. Он готов был признать, что его возбуждает не сам процесс, а эта поза, то, что он пускает Баки в себя, то, что он может держаться за него и просить о большем. Он все еще был обижен, но невозможно было даже допустить мысль о том, что он сможет быть с кем-то кроме Баки. Никогда. Он принадлежал только ему, и телом, и душой, и он со смущением вспоминал о тихом признании Баки ночью. 

Его сводило с ума то, что Стив никогда и никому не принадлежал. Только ему. 

Стив не понимал, что в этом такого, но само признание вызвало в нем этот типичный синдром любви к нему. Как будто можно любить Баки еще сильнее. 

— Инстаграмить тебя не переинстаграмить, — произнес Баки ему на ухо, обнимая со спины. — Очень… колоритно стоишь. 

— Просто стою, — оправдался Стив. Он посмотрел на свои руки — старая привычка. 

— Стив, — позвал он его тихо по имени, и Стив не нашел в себе храбрости повернуться. — Я хочу знать, будешь ли ты со мной так долго, как это возможно. 

— Да, — ответил он, смотря на песок под ногами. — Всю мою жизнь. 

— И мне нельзя этим хвастаться? — уточнил Баки, и Стив раздраженно повернулся к нему лицом, собираясь снова начать объяснять. — Ты выйдешь за меня? — Стив оказался застигнут его губами и его вопросом врасплох. Он остановил все свои мысли, запоминая все, от ветра и шума волн до его губ и рук, обнимающих его поперек спины. 

— Да, — повторил он, запоминая каждую мелочь. — Конечно, да, — произнес он снова. — Но только без всего этого, хорошо? — спросил он с надеждой, и Баки хотя и был явно недоволен этим, но кивнул. Стив прижался к нему, желая только одного: иметь возможность запомнить этот момент, чтобы вернуться к нему еще не раз. Внутри него ничего не болело. 

Он был счастлив. 

Просто счастлив.


End file.
